The Lights of Infinity
by Patience
Summary: Though I list this story under "Ronin Warriors", it has more to to with "Yoriden Samurai Troopers", the Japanese counter part. Four new fighters for the Ultimate Good arrive in Japan. Why is Shuten helping them? And who are they?! Warlord fans will like t
1. Prologue- Darkness Before Light

The Lights of Infinity - Prologue: Darkness before Light

AN: No one ever seems to do much for the Mashos, so I decided to do something about it. I mean, whatever happened to them? They get stuck in Youjakai with Kayura?! (Ack!) Hidoi yo! So, here I go, giving them their own freedom (not to mention their own lives!!!). ^_^ Hope you enjoy it.

TheLightsof Infinity  
By Patience  
Prologue: Darkness before Light

A flash of brilliant light was all he could remember. Koma Toshitada floated in nowhere as the darkness slowly crept in on him. Then, a streak of light passed in front of his eyes. "Eh?" he spoke, his words echoing in the strange place. Before he knew it, a soft violet light surrounded him. "Do not be afraid," it spoke. Toshitada looked at it, shocked. "Where am I?" He asked. "Limbo," the light spoke, bobbing in front of him. "A world between realms." "Why?" Toshitada asked. "Because your body is dead," the violet light replied. Toshitada looked at the light with a furrowed brow. "It is? Then why am I here? What am I?" The bobbing light paused as three other colored lights streaked like comets behind it. "As a soul," it replied, "you're still very much alive, and carry a great amount of power." The light bobbed softly in front of his face. "I am here to guard you as a soul," it told him, "and guide you back to the New Ningenkai." "New Ningenkai?" He asked. "Because of your noble sacrifice," the light spoke as it flew around him a few times, "your five warriors were successful, and won peace." Toshitada's face brightened into a smile. "I knew they could do it." He told the light confidently. "Yes," the ball of light replied. Then, other voices interrupted.

"Come, come," they spoke. "Come with us." "We're taking you to a safer place." "Hai," the amber ball of light supported. Toshitada looked at the flashes of colored light, and was surprised to find Yamanouchi, Sasaki and Kuroda wrapped up in one of each. "Where were you guys?" Toshitada asked. "Shiranai yo," Sasaki replied, watching a blue ball of light fly around him. "I think we're all in the same place," Yamanouchi concluded as he motioned to the darkness around them. "Since this little ball of light found me," he spoke of the amber flashings, "nothing has changed." "Un," agreed Kuroda. "But why are we here?" The little green ball of light that had been zipping around him stopped on his nose. Kuroda looked cross-eyed at it. "Because we're taking you to a safer place than this," the light replied. "But aren't we supposed to be dead?" Sasaki asked, confused. The soft blue ball of light floated in front of his face. "Your bodies are dead," it spoke. The three other men looked at the blue light in shock. "The Light of Honor speaks the truth," the amber ball of light revealed. "Then, what is this place?" Yamanouchi asked. "Limbo," the amber ball replied. "It's the world between Ningenkai and others realms," the green ball spoke, "but it is unsafe for wayfaring souls such as yourselves here." "That's correct," the blue light replied. "Therefore," the amber ball of light began, "we are taking you as you are now to separate safe havens."

"Hai," the lights of Honor and Patience agreed. "Except for you," the violet light of Soul bobbed around Toshitada. "I will guide you to the New Ningenkai, but you must use your own power to get there. I am not strong enough to take you there all by myself." "Why not?" Toshitada asked. "I will tell you when we arrive, for the explanation is an intricate one." It replied. Toshitada nodded at it. "Alright," he agreed. "Come," the violet ball of light said as it zipped around him. "We must hurry now," it spoke. "Your new body is ready, but a body is nothing without the soul." Toshitada looked back at his comrades to tell them he'd see them again, but the other three balls of light were already whisking them away. "Mata ne, minna!" Toshitada yelled, but they were all too far away to hear him. "Hayaku!" urged his little companion. "You must hurry!" The ball of light streaked around his body. "I can help you with your speed, but that's all I can do." It offered. "Iku yo," Toshitada nodded at it. The ball of violet light flew around him faster than he could track it, and they took off like a blur.

In a dark desert, a soft flash of blue light brightened the sky. Sasaki floated down to the sand in his bare feet. He could not feel the cool temperature of it, though. Sasaki looked around. "Why is it so dark?" he asked. "Even the moon is dark," he observed. "You still are the Yami Masho," the blue light replied. "The yoroi and territory that come with the title were destined to be yours," it answered. "You still have control over darkness," the Light of Honor replied. "However," the blue ball spoke as it circled around him, "you are no longer the entity known as Anubis. You are-" "Sasaki Kujuurou," he spoke, with a grin as he cut the ball of light off. "Myself," he finished. "That's correct," Honor confirmed. "But why am I here in this safe haven as you call it?" Why is it that Koma is the only one that gets to go to the New Ningenkai?" The light floated a few inches from his face. "I am not strong enough yet to take you to the New Ningenkai," it replied. "Nor have I found you a new body." Sasaki looked at himself and found he was dressed in his family's classic armor. He dismissed it, and wore only the pants and undercoat. "But what about Koma?" He asked. "The Light of Soul found a body for Koma faster than we could find bodies for you and your comrades," Honor spoke. "Koma has also lived in the Human Realm longer than yourselves, and knows what modern day Japan is really like." "So?" Sasaki asked. "What's stopping you?"

"I told you," the Light of Honor repeated, "I am not strong enough to help you out of here yet. You will have to wait seventeen years for me." "Seventeen years?!" Sasaki shouted in shock. "Naze?!!" "Because I need the time to gather my strength," the ball of light replied. "When seventeen years have passed, I will have found a body for you. It may not be human, but when your soul connects with it, you will be able to become human again. It will be up to you to stay strong so you can communicate with the body I find, so I can find you." Sasaki wrinkled his brow. "But you know where I am now," he told the ball of light, confused. "Hai, but the real me will not. You see," the blue light explained, "I too will need a body. It will need time to grow and become strong so I can help." The blue ball of light zipped around Sasaki's soul again. "I promise that when the time comes in seventeen years, I will be strong enough to get you out of here." Sasaki looked at the ball of light. "But what if the real you doesn't remember where I am?" Sasaki questioned. "I never told you I'd be doing this myself," the blue light spoke. "The real me will most likely not remember where you are, let alone remember who you are." Sasaki looked at the Light of Honor confused yet again. "Why?" He asked. "It comes with the territory," the blue light replied. It whizzed around Sasaki again. "I promise," Honor paused, " I will come back for you. I always honor my promises." It floated in front of his face for a few seconds. "I must go now," the Light of Honor spoke. "I have much to do. I will return," it spoke as it dashed up to the sky and disappeared like a shooting star. "Seventeen years" Sasaki mumbled to himself. "What am I going to do with seventeen years?"

In a quiet park, a man with olive green hair regarded his surroundings. "What is this?" He asked. "It is a sanctuary," the amber ball of light answered. "Sanctuary?" He asked. "Hai," the Light of Ethics confirmed. "A sanctuary from evil, of the likes of Arago." Yamanouchi narrowed his gaze at the mention of the evil entity's name. "You cannot be harmed by him here," the light told him as it circled around his body. "It is impossible here. In Limbo, he could find you and torture you untill you broke free again." Yamanouchi shuddered at the word "torture". The light circled around him, trying to provide some comfort. "Luckily, we found you." "Who's we?" Yamanouchi asked. "We are the Lights of Infinity," the amber light responded. "Entities that will always survive for the greater good. I am the Light of Ethics," the light spoke, introducing itself. "Ethics," Yamanouchi repeated. "Hai," Ethics confirmed.

Yamanouchi looked down as a large anaconda slid past his feet. "Is this some kind of snake sanctuary?" He asked the ball of light. Yamanouchi did not look amused. "Not really," the amber light confessed, floating infront of his face. "It is a sanctuary for those who carry the blood of Naga," Ethics revealed. "Oh," Yamanouchi replied. "That makes sense." "Though your yoroi and power were manipulated by evil hands," the light told him, "Naga has called you here for now." "For now?" Yamanouchi questioned. "Hai," Ethics repeated itself again. It whizzed around Yamanouchi, getting ready to speak again. "In seventeen years, I will have found you a new body," the light prophesized. Yamanouchi just watched and waited. "I will be strong enough to help take you to the New Ningenkai, where Koma will be awaiting your return." "Why do I have to wait?" Yamanouchi asked. "Because I need to become stronger than I am now, and that takes time." The light replied. "You will have to stay strong as well, though you will have Naga's help to communicate with your new body." He nodded. "I will find an appropriate body for you, not to worry." Ethics reassured Yamanouchi. "When your soul finally connects with your new body, you will be human again." Ethics declared. Yamanouchi smiled. "Your new body may not be human, though." Ethics warned. "I think I can deal with that," Yamanouchi said confidently. "Good," Ethics replied. "How am I supposed to reunite with my body?" He asked the amber ball of light. "The real me will come and get you," Ethics told him. "The real you?" He questioned. "Hai," the little amber ball of light replied. "I too need a body. The real me will be that person." The Light of Ethics flew around his soul a few more times. "I won't remember who you are, not where you are. The real me will need your assistance," Ethics told Yamanouchi. "So, I will have to help the real you find me?" Naotoki asked. "Hai, so da yo." The ball of light replied. "Alright," Yamanouchi proposed, "I think I can handle seventeen years without torture." He watched the little ball of light intensely. "Nan desu ka?" The Light of Ethics asked. "Why won't you remember me?" Yamanouchi asked, genuinely concerned. Ethics bobbed infront of his face for a few minutes, silent. "Because" it paused, thinking of the rest, "I will not be what you see me as now in seventeen years. I will merely be reflected in the attitude of the real me. The true Light of Ethics." It circled around him. "I will do what I believe is right," it confided. "Rescuing you felt right," it spoke with ease and sincerity. "As long as you help me, I will come back for you," the light promised. "How do I do that?" Yamanouchi asked. "Try to find peace," the light suggested, "and listen to Naga." The light circled around Yamanouchi again. "Naga will protect you when I cannot. Don't hesitate to use his power when you need it," Ethics offered. Yamanouchi nodded with an easy smile. The first in a long time coming. "I'll be waiting," he told the little light as it floated infront of him. "Mochiron yo," the light replied. "Ki o tsukete!" Ethics spoke as it flew away; back up to the sky from whence it had came from.

Yamanouchi looked around at his settings again. He dismissed his classic armor to the sand-colored tunic and pants he'd worn before. He looked at them and smiled. The outfit had been his favorite. He walked forward, deciding to explore his personal safe haven.

In a darkened maroon sky, a green light flashed. It winked off of chains surrounding them, and darkened figures. Kuroda looked around himself before he touched the ground. "What is this?" He asked the little light. "It doesn't look like any safe haven to me," he criticized. Kuroda looked closer at the scene that surrounded him as his feet finally reached the ground. His brow raised as the memory crept into his mind like thick fog. "This is" he trailed off. The green light zipped around him as he finally realized where he was. "My home town," he sadly said. "Not quite," the green light said, trying to comfort him. "it's an illusion." "An illusion? Naze?!" Kuroda hotly asked. "Why are you placing me in an illusion? Especially this one?!" The green light sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry the memory is such a painful one, but look carefully around you. What seems out of place?" it asked. Kuroda did as he was instructed. "They're not moving," he spoke. "No one's moving! What did you do?" He accused the little green light. "I didn't do anything," the little light defended itself. "This is an illusion sanctuary, for those such as yourself who have mastered such powers." "I see," Kuroda said sharply. "Those soldiers believe that they have been paused in time by a powerful goddess," the green ball explained. "Of course, this is all in their heads." The light informed him matter-of-factly. "So?" Kuroda asked. "What does that have to do with me?" "You have a new mission," the little green light replied. "But in order to complete it, you must stay here for seventeen years." "Nani yo?! Seventeen years?!" Kuroda asked. "Hai, seventeen years," the light replied sternly.   
  
"In seventeen years, you will be able to live in the New Ningenkai, with a new human body." Kuroda looked at the light with a furrowed brow. "It's going to take you seventeen years to find me a body?" he asked, a little angry. "Patience!" the light sharply spoke after making a funny noise like a raspberry. "I need to gather my strength to get you into Ningenkai first!" It whizzed around him, full of energy. "You need to keep your strength up and use that endurance you've been gifted with!" The light instructed. "What do you mean?" Kuroda asked, surprised. "Your new mission is to help the real me find you in seventeen year's time, and make contact with your new body." The Light of Patience informed him. "In order to stay strong, you must keep these soldiers in suspended animation untill I return for you." "How is that supposed to keep me strong?" He asked, curious. "You can still use your power of illusion, Gen Masho," the green light commented. "Gee, I didn't think I'd lost it," he replied sarcastically. "Iie," Patience replied. "You've mastered it, ne?" "Mochiron yo," Kuroda hastily replied. "I thought so," the light spoke. It floated infront of his face. "_What_ are you?" He asked. "I am the Light of Patience," the light answered. "When I leave, you must cast your illusion. You need to remember to **pace** **yourself**," it stressed. "Nin," Kuroda replied. "Or did you forget so quickly, little light? I know what I'm doing." He finished offensively. "Oh, really?" The Light of Patience asked. "Then you know that the real me will have a body and not remember you or where you are?" Kuroda looked at the ball of light with a frown. "I knew that," he defended himself. "Well, you know everything, ne?" Patience asked. "Do you know that your new body may not be human?" "Nani yo??" "Hai, so da yo. Demo, when your soul connects with it, you'll be human again. Don't worry about it." Kuroda still frowned at the little ball. "Remember," the little ball of light instructed, "pace yourself, and find the real me in seventeen years." "How am I supposed to know who the real you is?" Kuroda asked, worried. "I'll be the only one who won't see you," it replied. The little green light flew around Kuroda a few more times. "I must go now and find yourself and I bodies. I shall return," it said. "You'd better," Kuroda told it. "Be patient, and I'll get here sooner!" the light shot back. "Ja ne!" It said as it disappeared through a mirror.

Kuroda stood still as he concentrated. "Toki o wasure," he murmured as the soldiers who had started to move stopped. Kuroda looked around himself and decided to keep his family's classic yoroi on after dismissing his modern-style yoroi. "Stuck with Menagi for seventeen years," he said bitterly. "Yaro," he commented. Kuroda slowly walked away from where he had landed, trying not to let the bitterness he held for Menagi Yosuke eat him alive. It was Menagi that had gotten him tangled up in the Gen Yoroi in the first place. When he reached a hill above his hometown, Kuroda sat down and took a long look at it. He took off the breastplate and shoulder guards that alleviated the strain of carrying his scythes on his back, and placed them beside his helmet. Kuroda shut his eyes, and began to meditate.

It was nighttime when Toshitada and the Light of Soul reached their destination. They softly landed in a darkened room, which was filled with artificial noise. The whoosh of sterile air and small lights had Toshitada looking around himself. "Watashi-tachi wa doko?" He asked the small violet light. "A hospital," the light replied. "Where are the noises coming from?" Toshitada asked. The light glided over and softly illuminated the face of an eight-year-old boy with auburn hair. There was a big tube connected to his mouth, helping the boy to breathe. His eyes remained shut, and he had a neutral look on his face. Toshitada looked at the boy with both shock and sorrow reflecting in his eyes. Then, he looked angrily at the violet light. "Are you implying that I take this boy's body from him?!" Toshitada demanded. "No," the Light of Soul gently replied. "I imply nothing of the sort." The light floated over to Toshitada's side. "This boy is about to join his family where he rightfully belongs," it told him. "And where, pray tell, would that be?" "With his mother and father," the light replied. "This child lives with another family that is not his own. He became depressed, and put himself in this condition," the Light of Soul explained. "Since he has mistreated his body so, he has permission to join his family, and is letting you live physically again." The violet light flew around Toshitada. "He's giving his chance to you. Accept it." "Demo!" Toshitada objected. "His soul has already joined his family. This body will die without you in it. It will be wasted, and you won't get a second chance." The Light of Soul flashed brightly infront of Toshitada's face. "I mean it," it told him. "How do I" Toshitada asked. "That is what you must do for yourself," The ball of light replied. "I'm not strong enough to help you there."  


Toshitada furrowed his brow. He had no idea how he was going to do this. All of his morals were screaming at him that this was wrong, except for the one tiny little voice talking to his heart, telling him it was right. The right thing to do. Toshitada sighed. He'd be putting the boy's body back into the same situation, only with himself as the biggest part of it. In effect, it wouldn't be the boy, but Toshitada. He stared at the lifeless body as he contemplated his situation. The foster parents would be expecting the same boy, only to find one who had a complete change of heart. Someone who wanted to live. He would be living a new childhood, completely different than the one he'd lived hundreds of years ago. He'd have a father figure and a mother figure. No brothers or sisters, but that would be alright. "It would be so different, so strange," Toshitada thought as his hand grazed the boy's hand. "I'd have a father who doesn't go off to fight every day. And I'd actually have a mother that isn't so silent and far away from me." He shut his eyes. "However, that still wouldn't change where I came fro-"

It was hard to breathe.

Toshitada's eyes flashed open as the violet ball of light floated infront of his face. His mouth was as dry as a desert, and Toshitada wanted to breathe on his own. In his green-blue eyes, the Light of Soul saw panic. "Hit this button!" It commanded as it dashed to a small control. Chibi-Toshitada smacked the button over and over again with his small hand. When a nurse came flying in, the Light of Soul hid behind the bed. The nurse looked at Chibi-Toshitada who was flailing, and walked up to his side.   


"Calm down," she spoke, taking his flailing left hand easily in her hands. "You're going to have to be calm to get this out," the nurse instructed. She carefully took the tape off of Chibi-Toshitada's mouth. "I'm going to count to three, then I want you to take a deep breath, and I'll take this out." She spoke, smiling gently at Chibi-Toshitada. He nodded as best as he could manage. "One, two, three," the nurse counted. Chibi-Toshitada took a deep breath, and she pulled out the pipe. Sterile air made loud whooshing noises as it hit him in the face. "Water," Chibi-Toshitada rasped as he let out his breath. The nurse quickly and deftly poured a small paper cup of water and handed it to him, which he drank greedily. He almost choked on the first mouthful, then slowed himself down after that. "More please," he asked when he had gulped down the last of it. the nurse poured him another cup. "You'll have to try and go back to sleep after this one, Koma-san," the nurse instructed. "If you need anything, just press that button again," she told him as she left.

Chibi-Toshitada looked at his hands as they gripped the paper cup. "They're so small!" He said, then surprised at his voice. "What happened to my voice?" He asked the now visible violet ball of light. "You're physically alive now as well, remember?" it reminded him. "Mochiron yo," Chibi-Toshitada replied. "Why did she call me Koma-san? Doesn't this boy have a different name?" "No," the light replied. "You've officially been reborn," it informed him. "So my name is still Koma Toshitada?" he asked. "Hai, so da yo." The light confirmed. "You still have one last mission to complete, therefore, you were reborn." Chibi-Toshitada nodded at Soul seriously. "Wakateau," He replied. "In seventeen years, you will be able to find your comrades again, and they will be able to join you here in this realm." "So, Yamanouchi, Kuroda and Sasaki have a chance too?" he asked, his eyes full of hope. "Hai," the light replied. "But you will not be able to do it yourself. You will need to find the real us." "The real you?" Chibi-Toshitada asked, leaning forward towards the Light of Soul. "Are you an illusion of Kuroda's doing?" He asked suspiciously. "No, I'm no illusion. I exist," it told Chibi-Toshitada. "In seventeen years, I will have a body. My light will be reflected in the soul I find. You will have to find the other three Lights of Infinity. They will be the only ones who can retrieve your comrades since they put them in their safe havens in the first place." Chibi-Toshitada nodded. "Alright," he replied. "How will I know who you are?" The Light of Soul paused for a moment, trying to think of an answer. "We will all be together when you find us. All four of us will have something that is the same color that we are now. You'll have to look carefully, and use your heart." "Okay," Chibi-Toshitada agreed. "The family of the Kaosu will protect you while I grow when I find my body. You will not be doing their busywork, for you need to gather your strength as well." He smiled. "It's okay," he said. "I'll find you in seventeen years. I won't forget." "Good," the light gently replied. "When you complete your mission, you will receive your yoroi back." "My?" Chibi-Toshitada asked. "The Oni Yoroi?" "Hai," replied the Light of Soul. "It rightfully belongs to you. It chose you. The lady who you gave it to is merely guarding it untill you need it again." "And that will be in seventeen years?" Chibi-Toshitada asked. "Hai," the light replied. "I will also have armor, along with the others," Soul told him. "You will have to help the real us find it." He nodded. "I understand." Soul flew around him. "I have to go now," it told Chibi-Toshitada. "Okay," he replied. "Mata ne," he told the light. "Mata ne," Soul softly replied. It flew through the window, and Chibi-Toshitada watched the violet light fade into the nighttime sky.

He settled back into his pillows and looked at his small hands in wonderment. Seventeen years was plenty of time to grow. Yet, estranged still with his new body. Chibi-Toshitada laid his head back, and shut his eyes. Eventually, he wouldn't have to worry about feeling so strange. However, Chibi-Toshitada still had one lingering thought:

Where would he be in seventeen years?

Japanese vocab

Hai - Yes
Hai, so da yo - Yes, that's right
Hayaku - Hurry
Iku yo - Let's go
Ki o tsukete - Take care
Mata ne, minna - See you later, guys

Mochiron yo - Of course
Naze - Why
Shiranai yo - I don't know
Un - Yeah
Iie - No
Toki o wasure- Forget time

Yaro - Bastard
Watashi-tachi wa doko - Where are we
Demo - But
Wakateau - Understood


	2. Never-ending Lights Still Shine

Untitled Document

The Lights of Infinity

Chapter One: Never-ending Lights Still Shine

_Note: The following is an Author Avatar._

In a small café, we meet two girls talking excitedly over hot drinks. Of course, who could blame them when they're in downtown Tokyo, Juban district? Only miles away from the famous Tokyo Tower, this place is infamous for many strange and awesome happenings in various anime storylines. Amanda and Katie could be nothing less than ecstatic.

"This is SO cool!!" Sparks Katie. "I'm mega-psyched!! We're actually here!!" "I know," Amanda giggled in reply. "It is something awesome that we're here," she said as she sipped her drink through a straw. "A miracle!" She said, making a funny. Katie laughed. "There's nothing like foreign food," Katie remarked. "Especially when it's good!" Amanda added. They both laughed at that one, then paused to take in the sights outside the window and gaze. "Anyways," Katie continued, "I never really got a chance to tell you about Linda and Moira!" "Hm?" Amanda glanced back toward her friend. "Just drifting back into reality so, who's Linda?" She put a hand to her face waited for Katie to start her story. "Well," Katie started, "she's pretty skinny, but she's really super strong! She's got to be, to swing that Mega-ton hammer around." "True, true," commented Amanda. "That's pretty cool." "Thanks," Katie smiled. "Linda usually wears pastels and she's always trying to think of the just thing to do, no matter what the concequences." "Hm, sounds good to me," Amanda said, leaning forward. "And the other one?" "Moira, who holds the Armor of Soul-" Katie was about to pull out one of her pictures when a voice interrupted. "Excuse me," said a girl with long, flowing red hair and a freckled face that deemed herself worthy to stop their conversation- looked at them. "but I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation." The girl smiled at them. "Oh?" Katie inquired with a raised eyebrow. "What was it about our conversation that caught your ear?" asked Amanda pleasantly. "If I may," the stranger made a deft motion with her hand, "have a seat?" Katie smiled. "Well, I don't see why not," She shifted over to make room for the red haired girl.   


"You see, I couldn't help but hear that you were talking about virtues earlier," the girl said as she neatly folded her hands on the table. "And quite lively too, I might add!" she beamed. "Uh, well, yes! We- uh- do that sometimes," Katie confessed with nervous laughter. "More than sometimes, Katie" Amanda thought to her. "Well, anyways, my friend over there and I," the red head said, jerking a thumb, "also like the concept of certian virtues." "Oh," said Amanda. "Linda and I, that's my friend over there," explained the stranger, "know of a special shrine where these blessed virtue charms are made." The stranger continued to explain her story with hand gestures. "We accidentally picked up the wrong ones!" The stranger laughed nervously to her two new acquaintances. "Well, when we went back to get the proper charms, the old guy just smiled and gave us the right ones. When Linda inquired about the first two we picked up, he just shook his head and smiled, then gave us the right charms." The stranger paused. "I guess what he meant to say was that we'd whoever they were made for." Katie and Amanda looked at each other. "You mean," Katie smiled, "you think they were made for us?!" "Well, by the way you were talking about guesses for your own virtues, yes!" The stranger beamed again at them. "I thought that you would like to have them," the red head commented. "Wow! You're serious?!" Katie blurted out loud. "Yes," the stranger smiled. "How much would you like for them?" Amanda asked, pulling out her purse. "NO!!" The stranger yelled, and slapped the necklaces on the table. Amanda and Katie jumped in their seats. "You're money's no good." "What?" Asked Amanda. "You're serious" said Katie, making a weird face. "Yes, I'm entirely serious. The man who made these said that they would take care of their proper owners when they're found. So, you're not supposed to pay." The stranger said matter-of-factly. "Oh," Katie said. "Thank-you very much!" Amanda replied. "But are you sure about this?" asked Katie. "Positive," the stranger said, winking at them. "Uh thank-you!" Katie called as the red head walked away. "No problem," she replied.

After the stranger had sat back down at her own table, Katie went ballistic. "Wow! That's so cool! It's almost like the story, y'know?" She played with the little charm. "She never did tell us what they meant," Amanda pointed out. "I wonder," she mused as she flipped her kanji over and looked at the other side. Then she laughed. "Of course!" Said Amanda. "Duh!" She laughed to herself. "Have a look at the other side of your charm, Katie." "Oh? Does it say what it is?" "Yup," Amanda confirmed. "Mine says 'Honor'." "Ha!" Katie burst out laughing as she slapped the table. "I knew it!" She flipped her kanji over. "Patience," she spoke in a rushed whisper. Katie beamed at Amanda. "Just like the story!" She commented as she clasped the charm around her neck. "Well, if it's true, then that means-" her sentence was cut off by screams outside. Immediately the two friends cast their glance towards the window. "Get down!!" Katie yelled as she and Amanda ducked under the table. Linda and her friend two tables down did the same as the glass broke and scattered everywhere. Amanda and Katie looked at each other, unsure of what was going on. All they could hear were heavy footsteps and the noisy din of hard armor.

"What're we gonna do?!" Katie nearly panicked. "You're asking me?!" Amanda shot back. "You said you're a strategist!" Katie told her. They both wrinkled their brows. Amanda took a look around the battered café from under the table. "I think," she paused, "we need a-" her plan was cut off by an "oof!" "Ack!" Katie peeked out from under the table. "Hey! That Linda chick's hurt!" She looked worried. The red head got out from under the table. "What we need is a distraction." Amanda told Katie. "Alright, I think I could whip up something," Katie mused. "Hurry up and get going!!" Amanda urged her. Katie rolled out from under the table and landed at the feet of a dynasty soldier. Its eyes glowed at the sight of her. "Hi there" she said. It bent down to pick her up but she rolled out of the way and yelled, "Hey you walking tin can! Over here!!" It made some kind of primal noise and came towards her. "Eeeep!" Katie thought. Then, another soldier upended the table that Amanda was using for cover. It grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh!!" Amanda's necklace slipped from her fingers! "Agh! Amanda!" Katie yelled at her friend. "Watch-" Amanda tried to warn Katie, but she was too late. Both girls were picked up single handedly by the neck. The patience kanji that dangled from Katie's neck glowed and surrounded her with a green and pink flecked shield; it blew both her and the dynasty soldier away! Katie landed against the farthest wall. The soldier was smoldering on the sidewalk.

Unbeknownst to the four girls, Shuten, under the guise of Lady Kayura's family had shown up to try and help expedite the clean up of this mess. Mia, Saya, Sanya, Rinoa and Katrina were on their way to downtown Tokyo to try and take care of this themselves.

Katie landed against the wall, but her body never connected. Shuten decided to take his chances and snuck over to her as fast as he could. "Listen," he said, "that necklace you've got is something special." "What?" Katie whipped her head towards the voice beside her. "You're-! Shuten?!" She nearly freaked out. "Yes, now you've got to listen to me." He looked at her with all seriousness. "Fine." Katie replied and looked at him the same way. "That kanji you wear protected you. There is also another-" his words stopped as the red-head girl was slammed against the same wall that Katie was in front of, and landed only a few meters away. "Muh-!" Katie whimpered. Amanda glanced to the side of her as best she could. "Moira!!" A swift right hook to the soldier's throat had it reeling. Amanda poked its eyes and it dropped her. "Moira!" She shouted and scrambled over to her. Linda was already on her way from the cashier's counter.  


"Listen!" Shuten hissed and spun Katie around to face him by her shoulders. "Inside of you is a sleeping power, an armor, and you've got to call it!" "I do?" Asked Katie and pointed to herself. "Yes, you do. Now don't play stupid!" Urgency hurried his words. "Now call for it!!" Katie was a little shocked. "But how?" "You're asking me?" Shuten said to her sharply. "You're the one with patience, you tell me!" Katie looked at him, a bit exasperated. "Look, I can't tell you how to do everything," he replied. Katie stood up and grabbed her kanji. "I've got no clue where to start," she thought. As she held her kanji she began to focus, using patience as her mantra. "Keep going," Shuten thought as he kept his watch on her. Another soldier walked up to her and the green and pink flecked shield unleashed itself again. When Katie let her gaze shift to the soldier, she put out her hands before her and yelled, "Armor of Patience! Come to me now! I call for you!" Her shield brought itself into her hands and the energy flowed inward through her body, and lifted something up from the deepest part of her soul. Katie gasped as the armor donned itself upon her.  


The style was classic, with wood upon metal based shoulder gards. A traditional style cloth- green with pink flower petals- surrounded her top half of her body with a lighter weight pink under coat. The loose sleeves of the over coat ended shortly after her elbows, with metal-based forearm guards. She was also wearing a pink sash, which held a quiver full of arrows, and a gently curved golden bow was slung over the same right hand shoulder. Covering her waist were the same type of gards, kept in place by a pink chord. The metal skirt was similar to that of the She Ronins, only two lengths. Also in place between the top space of the hammered skirt was a short pink striped cloth. Underneath were loose green pants that ended a little after the knees, followed by dark shinguards and boots. The armor was topped off with a full helmet with a short edge on the top.  
After looking at herself in wonder and awe, Katie, now Patience, remembered what Amanda said. "We need a distraction!" She remembered as Amanda's face flashed in her mind. "Hey tin cans! Over here!" Patience stuck her thumbs in her ears and stuck out her tongue. "You wanna' piece of me?" All of the soldiers turned to face her. "What what are you doing?" Shuten yelled at her. "You're crazy!" Linda shouted as she looked over her shoulder. Patience merely smirked and tapped an index finger to her head. "C'mon, metal heads!" She teased as she ran out the door.

"One down, three to go," Shuten thought as he looked to his left, where the three other girls were huddled in the corner. He shook his head and sighed. "Hey you," he said. "Huh?" "What?" "Nani?" All three girls looked at him, then looked at each other. Then they said in unison, "Which one of us are you talking to?" "You," he said impatiently, pointing to Amanda. "Where's your necklace?" "My necklace?" she spoke. "It fell when the soldier tried to strangle the life out of me!" She replied. "Go find it," he ordered. "You'll need it." Amanda gave him a bit of a dirty look. She didn't like being ordered around, yet she knew what her necklace was worth. Amanda set off to search for her necklace while Shuten continued with his mission and explained to the other two girls the significance of their kanji necklaces to them.

Outside the café, Patience was running down the street, trying to think of how she'd get these soldiers off her back. She pulled off her bow. "Aw, man" she grumbled to herself. "I was hoping for a sword," reaching for an arrow, she thought, "at least I could get some accuracy with that." Grabbing four arrows instead of one, she turned around and launched a barrage at the soldiers following her. It triggered a chain reaction of explosions. Patience launched more arrows, letting them fly as far as the café was behind her. They were hit and miss, but they got the job done nonetheless.

Meanwhile, back at the café, Amanda noted the explosions and flicked some of the broken glass away from her necklace and picked it up. "Got it!" She smiled to herself. "Did you find it?" Shuten asked. "Of course," she shot back at him. "It's right here." She held it up as proof. Amanda didn't need Shuten to tell her that she was the proper owner. The power of Honor already ran though her veins- and she could feel it. "Good." Shuten replied. "Now let me explain-" "I know what I'm doing, Shuten." Amanda said as she stood up and clasped the necklace around her neck. More explosions ransacked the soldiers on the street as Amanda turned her back on him to look outside. He frowned and looked perturbed in general. "Let her go," insisted Moira. "She said she knows what she's doing. Believe her." Shuten just watched her.

Pulling her arms out in front of her, Amanda called for her armor. "Armor of Honor, I ask for you! Don yourself!" A dark blue shield flecked with bright green surrounded her and pulled itself towards her hands. The power of honor that flowed though her gently lifted up the essence of her soul- and created her armor. Like Katie's armor, Amanda's Armor of Honor was classic. She wore dark blue shoulder guards. Her cloth was also of a traditional style, dark midnight blue with spring green petals. A sash of bright green held two katanas. At her waist was the wooden guards, held in place by a green chord. The Armor of Honor also had the same hammered metal skirt and center cloth piece. It also had the loose pants, shinguards and boots. Her helmet had a small spike at the top. Taking a quick look over her armor and her weapons, Honor ran out the door and went to find Patience.  


"I think we get the gist of what to do now, Shuten," Moira smiled. "Indeed." Agreed Linda. "Um, Ladies" Shuten said, trying to interfere. "Don't worry," Moira said, patting him on the head, "We'll be fine!" He gave her a disgruntled look. "Moira" Linda called. "We'd better get out there." "Okay." Linda and Moira put their hands out in front of them. "Armor of Ethics!" "Armor of Soul!" Their shields were absorbed into their hands. "I call for you! Don yourself now!!" Linda finished her phrase. Her armor was the same traditional style as Amanda and Katie's. Her color was amber, with red petals on her top half. She wore a strong red sash, which held a heavy hammer. Her pants were also amber and she had all the guards and boots. Her helmet had a rim of rivets and a small fin at the top.  


"I ask for you! Release yourself!!" Moira finished her phrase, and donned her armor. Her color, light violet with a black petals. She also wore a sash, black, which held two very elongated sais. Her pants were also light violet, and she had all the trimmings. Her helmet had a ring of the wooden armor around it. "Let's go!" Motioned Linda, now Ethics. She and Moira, now Soul, ran out the door. Shuten just stood, watching.

As soon as the blue body stopped in the street, Patience's watchful eye held her fire. "Amanda?!" She smiled. "Hey!!" She waved her hand, full of arrows. "'Maaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnda-chan!!" Honor took a quick look up to see the wildly waving figurine. "Katie!!" Amanda beamed. "I'll take these guys out, you take those ones!" Honor yelled. "Alright!!" Patience yelled back. At these words, the girls were surrounded by all of the remaining soldiers. Honor pulled out her katanas. "Get ready to rock," she mumbled under her breath. Patience loaded her fist full of arrows back into place. Honor took the first swing and got some soldiers smoking. Then her swords started vibrating. "Ack!" she thought. "They're gonna kill us all!" She took a few more swings, nonetheless.

  
Patience let more of her stash fly. "If only I didn't have to go so quick," she thought between grabs for arrows. "I'd get more hits!" She made a disgruntled face. Then, two other people caught her eye. One in amber, the other in violet.

Ethics pulled out her big hammer and swung it around in a circle. "Violent Spiral!" She yelled as she took out a dozen soldiers. Soul ran fast away from her partner, pulling out her sais. She booted in the face of a soldier, then jumped off it. "Siren Sais!" She commanded as her attack took out a chunk of soldiers in front of Patience. As she bent down to pull out her embedded sais from the pavement, a bunch of soldiers threatened to squish her flat. Patience drew back an arrow slowly, which started to hum. "Fatal flash!" She said, more to herself than to anyone else, and let the arrow fly. It exploded into a thousand tiny pieces and blew up the soldiers in mid-air. "Yes!" Patience said as she made a fist. "I did it!" "And just in time," Soul sighed gratefully. "Thanks," she said. "Uh-huh! Sure!" Patience replied.

At the other end of the street, Ethic's Violent Spiral and Honors sword swinging skills was doing a pretty good job. Still, Honor's katanas were vibrating, and she couldn't figure out why. "I know there's a reason," she thought as she took a hard swing, killing another soldier. "Could it be my sure kill?" Honor looked at her swords wonderingly. "It's got to be," she decided as she made a face. "What's wrong?" Ethics yelled as she finished. "I-" Honor stopped. "I can't think of the words!" She said as she lowered her swords. Ethics walked up and slapped a hand on her shoulder. "Words don't matter now. Only do what you feel is right. The other stuff will come later." "Alright," Honor said with a frown. "Hey," Ethics smiled at her. "I told you not to worry. You'll get it when the time is right." "Thanks," Honor replied. "Yet I still just keep swinging away," she thought. "What the hell is my sure kill?" Her brain drained for words, she yelled, "Final Rest!" Crossing, then uncrossing her swords, a huge flash was emitted from her actions and wiped out all of the soldiers in front of her. "Wow," Ethics beamed. "You're good." This time it was Ethics who said thanks.

Having learned their first sure kills, the girls easily wiped out all the soldiers and the skies started to lighten. The She-Ronins arrived just as the four girls finished off the rest of the soldiers. "What happened here?" Mia yelled as she spotted Shuten. "Huh? Mia Koji?" The five girls ran up to him as the other four regrouped. "Looks like we've got company," Soul commented to the group as they met. "I noticed," Patience said. "Didja see, Amanda? It's Mia!" "Mia?!" Honor whirled around to face her. "Really?!" "Uh-huh! Look!" Patience said as she pointed a finger. "Wow, it really is her!!" Honor went into hyper-happy mode. Ethics raised an eyebrow. "Who's Mia?" she asked. "Only Amanda's favorite character," Patience said as she placed an arm over her friend's shoulder. "C'mon," Soul motioned. "Let's go see if we've shocked Mr. Shuten over there any." With that, the four girls walked over to him and the She-Ronins.

"So, Shuten," Saya asked, "Who are they?" "And why was the green one pointing at me?" asked Mia. "Maybe she wasn't pointing at you, Miss Koji." The four ladies shared a few laughs as they walked up to Shuten and co. "I see you found me," Shuten smirked. Patience's eyebrows lifted two feet off her head. And then she laughed. "You?" This was followed by more laughter from Honor and Patience. And then some more. "I don't get it" Soul mumbled. "Neither do I," Shuten said, crossing his arms. Patience giggled. "It's quite the story," she said, smiling at Honor. "Well, in any case," Mia decided, "what are you doing here, Shuten? It's obviously got something to do with those four." She stated. "I wouldn't mind knowing myself," Rinoa commented. Shuten smirked again. "I've just released the four most powerful women in the universe!" (_Insert maniacal laughter here_.) "Huh?" Honor, Patience, Soul and Ethics said in unison. They all traded each other shocked looks. "Us?" Patience thumbed at herself. "You can't be serious," Ethics commented. "There's no possible way it could be us," Honor motioned. Soul stared at Shuten. "I think" she paused, "he's serious!" Soul whipped her head around. "No way," Ethics argued. The she looked at Soul. "You're serious!" "Oh my God! She, I mean he, means it!" Honor said. "Wow!" Patience jumped up. "You really mean he means us?" she asked. This continued as the ladies confirmed it all with each other and made a big commotion in general. Mia and company crossed their arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Sanya inquired. "Absolutely," Shuten confirmed. At his word, the traditional clothes of the Ancient One vanished. He now stood in the Demon Armor, where it properly belonged. "Whoa," Patience commented. "Wha..?" Mia trailed off. "I've finally finished carrying out the will of the Ancient One." Shuten said. The entire hullabaloo the four ladies were making stopped. "Now," Shuten smiled, "I can be my true self." He got a round of stares from all nine women. "What??" he asked. "Your true self?" Patience asked. "Yes," he replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" whispered Patience to Honor. "Um he well, maybe he doesn't have to follow anyone's orders any more." Honor guessed. "Hmmmmmm" they said together and stared at Shuten. "What?!" he asked again, clearly exasperated. "I think what we want to know, is what does this mean for you?" Ethics asked. "What it means for me is that my life is now mine to live." "Oh," said Soul, who seemed to be the only one who understood what he meant. "Does this mean that you won't be helping out the Troopers any more?" Mia asked him. "Not necessarily," he replied. There are three groups that I could possibly help out," he said. "and then I've got my own." He smiled to himself. Mia's mouth gaped. "You're not talking about the other three Warlords, are you?" "Of course," Shuten replied. "Since the defeat of Talpa and Lady Miranda, we have no need to be going out hunting to cause pain." He justified. Everyone was just a little bit shocked. "But-" Mia stammered. "But what if-" Shuten turned his back on her. "Hey!!" Katrina roared. "Mi's talking to you, creep!" "I've already informed all of you that nothing bad will come of this," he said as he walked away and disappeared. Katrina crossed her arms and made a frowning face. "Well how do 'ya like that?" she said. "Guy's got no manners." She stated.

"What do we do now?" Patience shrugged her shoulders to Honor, Soul and Ethics. "Well," said Soul as she placed a finger to her cheek, "how about we really get to know each other?" she smiled. "I think it's a good idea," said Honor. "Yup!" added Patience. "So, it's settled." Ethics decided. "Now, where are we going to go and eat?" "Awww," Patience grumbled. "Not another café!" Ethics and everyone else laughed. "No, no," she said as she waved her hands. "I know of a fine restaurant called the Rain Tree. They have excellent food." "Okay," Patience agreed. "Just don't sit us by another window!" More laughter followed as the ladies unarmed themselves.

"Excuse me," Mia interrupted, "but who are you people?" "Us?" Katie asked as she thumbed to herself. "Yes, she means you," Saya pointed out. Linda turned around to face the five She-Ronins and stared at them, pondering. "Why do they need to know who we are?" She asked herself. "It's never a good thing to turn down an ally, though" She also considered this. "Hm," Linda said as she put a hand to her chin. "What?" Sanya asked. "It's not like we're against you or anything, we would just like to know who you are!" She smiled nervously. "It would be best for both of us if we were allies and not enemies." Rinoa offered. "I'll have to agree with you on that," Linda said, nodding her head. "Ladies?" She said as she turned around to face Moira, Amanda and Katie. "What do you think?" "I guess so," sighed Katie. "Okay," agreed Amanda, "Why not?" "You're sure?" Moira asked. Linda nodded her head. "Alright," Moira agreed. They turned around to face Mia, Saya, Sanya, Rinoa and Katrina. Katie, Linda, Amanda and Moira all looked at each other, trying to decide who'd go first. "I'm Linda Kimiko," she said with a short bow, "it's nice to meet you." "Moira Liadan. A pleasure," she said with a smile. "I'm Amanda Johnson," she said making a gesture. "It's good to meet you." "And I'm last," Katie said with a laugh. "My name's Katie Hunt. How do you do?" "Fine, thank you." Mia offered. "I'm Mia Koji," she said and smiled at the four girls in front of her. "Saya Oko." "Sanya Morris." "I'm Rinoa" "And I'm Katrina."   


Katie couldn't help but beam at Amanda. Amanda did the same thing. "Okay you two," Moira commented, "the jig is up. What's this with some sort of story?" "Anyways," Linda said, "you and Katie have been laughing like a bunch of little school children ever since we ran into you." She looked at Amanda as she put her hands on her hips. "Perhaps, this would be best discussed over a meal," Amanda smiled. "I'm sure you've got some explaining to do too, Katie," Moira pointed out. "I saw you're quite the artist." Katie went pale, and her eyes got big. She gasped. "My pictures!!" she said to Amanda, making fists in front of her mouth. "Ack! Oh no!" Amanda replied. "That's not fair!!" Katie shouted to no one in particular. "C'mon!" Katie motioned. "I've gotta' go back to the café and try to find them!!" Katie took off like a shot towards the café with Amanda in pursuit. "They'll need help," Moira said. "I guess we can't go eat untill we find what's left of her drawings." Linda replied and frowned deeply. "What is it?" Moira asked. "The soldiers were stomping all over our tables before they flipped them over. Then there was the fight." Linda said. "I don't think she's going to find anything," she finished sadly. "Oh," Moira commented, concerned.

  
^_^ ****Patience's Little Comment Section^_^

If you do not know who _Mia, Saya, Sanya, Rinoa _and_ Katrina_ are, Please read Honor's _The Disaster Armors_.

Also, if you don't know who _Shuten_ is...

> Shuten = Shuten Doji... aka Kaosu ("Aincent"), aka Oni Masho (_Demon Warlord_), aka Koma Toshitada (_Last, First_). In RW, his dubbed name is "Anubis".
> 
> To find out more about Yoriden Samurai Troopers, I highly suggest that you visit **http://www.theria.net/yst/** There is a TON of information there on the Japanese counterpart.(__Once again, Yoriden Temple_ is NOT my site. Repeat, NOT my site. ^_^_)
> 
> **_The Mia vs. Nasty Issue!!_**
> 
> Okay, it's been recently brought to my attention that if I use the masho's Japanese names in my story, then why do I use "Mia" instead of "Nasuti"?
> 
> Well, the reason for that is due to the fact that it is **_Mia_** who is used in _The Disaster Armors_, and not **Nasuti**. On another account, I believe that Mia & Nasty are two completly different characters. Mia leans more towards Ryo, and Nasty leans more towards Seiji. After this chapter, Mia & Shuten aren't scheduled to speak to each other again. (_Besides, LoI isn't about Mia-tachi, it's about Koma-tachi & Moira-tachi!!_)
> 
> Oh yeah! And one more thing... since all the Warlords have in RW are their noms de guerre, and no actual real name, I decided to stick with the YST format for them. Why? Well, they've actually **_have_** names in YST, and I prefer them to have names, instead of just Rajura, Shuten, Anubis and Naaza. It's nicer that way. ^_^


	3. A Favour For Nothing?

Chapter Two: A Favor for Nothing?

TheLightsof Infinity  
Chapter Two: A Favor for Nothing?

At the café, Katie immediately began her search for her drawings. She found mere scraps of them. Halves that were wrinkled and dirty- maliciously ripped apart. "No," Katie mumbled to herself. "Katie, I found some more" Amanda trailed off as she saw her friend start to cry. "Oh Katie," she said as she hurried over to her friend. "I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to make her friend feel better. "It's okay," Katie sniffed. "Now I know how you felt when you lost The Gospel," she said and wiped her face. "At least you've got copies," Amanda replied, trying to hit on something good. "Yeah, but it's not like having the original," Katie replied. "It's not like sitting back and looking at what an awesome job you've done and just staring at it and feeling good about having finished a work of art." Amanda wrinkled her brow, then knelt down beside her friend. "I was able to find these," she said as she handed the few leftover scraps to Katie. "Thanks," she sniffed.

Outside, there were pieces of paper floating around everywhere. Linda and Moira picked some of them up. "Do these look drawn on to you?" Moira asked Linda. She nodded her head. "Yup. But they're all ruined." "Bloody buggers," Moira cursed. I really would have liked to have seen how close she was to the real thing." Linda picked up a torn folder. "I suppose she could use this to hold whatever she's found," she said as she placed the mistreated scraps in the folder, which was ready to fall apart. "Dare we go in?" Linda asked. "Of course," Moira said. "We'll see if we can do anything more to help."  
The two ladies opened the busted door and stepped inside. The crunching of glass seemed to surround them everywhere. The place looked filthy, when only an hour ago, it had been spick and span. Easily finding the other two of their party, Linda and Moira walked forward. "We found your folder," Linda said as she handed it to Katie. "And a few other pieces," Moira smiled at her. "Thank-you," Katie said in reply. She put the scraps away in the tattered folder. "I'm gonna take one last look around for anything else," Katie commented as she stood up. "Then I think we should leave to wherever we're supposed to meet the other ladies at." "Want any help?" Linda offered. "Sure, that would be great," Katie said. "Thanks so much girls." "No problem," replied Moira, who could see that all of their efforts were starting to pay off a little bit. The ladies searched for another fifteen minutes, finding all that they could discern that was or had been Katie's handiwork. Luckily, all four ladies were able to find their wallets and purses as well, scattered among the remains. That brought the biggest relief to all of them. With hands over hearts and deep sighs, they departed for another well-established restaurant to eat and talk about life in general.

In Mia's jeep, Saya and co. were trying to figure out- "Where the heck is this Rain Tree place anyways?" Katrina shouted over the din. Rinoa and Sanya busied themselves offering suggestions, while Saya tried to direct Mia. "I think you take a right here, Mia." Saya pointed out her window. "Alright," Mia replied as she hit her blinker and turned the wheel. "How do you know where this restaurant is, Saya?" Mia inquired. "It used to be a weekly tradition," she winked. "The girls and I would go out for drinks after work on Fridays," Saya continued. "It's a pretty classy affair, but it's not overly pricey. They've got a piano player at night." "Hm," Mia commented. "Sounds high class. Who was it that suggested it?" "I think it was the tallest one, Mi," Katrina piped in. "Hm." Saya thought to herself. "Doesn't she work there?" She didn't have a whole lot time to ponder over her thought, as Mia turned into the parking lot of the Rain Tree. Saya was sure that the other troupe had already beaten them there. The five girls piled out of Mia's jeep and walked in the doors.

"You must be the five ladies that Kimiko-chan was telling me about," said a perky waitress as the ladies walked up to a small podium. "Follow me please," she said, and then she stopped in her tracks. "Heeeeeey you four are regulars in here!" she sparked as she noted Saya, Sanya, Rinoa and Katrina. "It's nice to have you back!" she smiled. "Thanks," the ladies sweatdropped as the waitress led them to the table where Linda, Moira, Amanda and Katie were talking quietly. Miss perky waitress handed them all drink menus and happily told them that she'd be back in a few minutes to take their orders. They all thanked her and waved her along her happy way.

"Were you able to find the restaurant easily?" Linda asked. "Yes, just fine, thanks." Saya said. "I used to come here every Friday with my girlfriends here," she motioned. "Ah," Linda noted. "That's why you look a little familiar." Saya, Sanya, Rinoa and Katrina just smiled. "Do you still work here?" Saya asked, "As a matter of fact, yes," Linda told her, "but only part-time." "Oh," Saya said. Sanya noticed the beat-up folder on the table. "Whose is that? She asked as she pointed. A pause of silence came before the answer. "Mine," Katie said. "Did you find any of your pictures?" Sanya asked nicely. "All of the originals I was carrying were ruined." Katie said in a hurt tone. "Sorry," Amanda and Sanya said at the same time. "Thanks," Katie said. "That really sucks," Katrina put in. "Now there's no pictures to go along with this story." "Hm," Katie drearily replied. "That's right!" Mia remembered. "The story! So, who wrote it?" Linda and Moira looked at Katie and Amanda. So did the other five. "That depends on which story you're referring to," Amanda answered. "The one you and your friend were talking about," Mia said. "I think she means 'The Disaster Armors', Amanda." Katie said. "Yup, I think so too," Amanda replied.

"Well," she started," a while ago, I wrote a story about five girls who knew about their armors long before the Troopers ever knew about theirs." Mia Saya, Sanya, Rinoa and Katrina settled back to listen. "Their armors were more powerful than the Trooper's was. I had it made by Arago's wife, Lady Miranda in my story." Amanda continued along. "Mia, you knew all about your armors and had to pretend to be surprised a lot during the first wave of the dynasty. You all wanted to help, but had to stay put, since it wasn't your fight. When the second wave of the dynasty came, then you girls were able to join in. Of course, you kept your armors a secret from the boys until a big fight with Miranda herself, and then you revealed yourselves." Amanda paused as the waitress came back and took everyone's orders. "Thank-you!" the waitress smiled as she bounced away.  
"Of course," Amanda said as she continued, "the boys didn't want you anywhere near the fighting, but you did anyways. At the climax of the story, everybody worked together with their counterparts. Lady Miranda was beaten, but not easily. Everybody was hurt pretty badly, especially you, Mia." The five girls looked at each other in shock. This lady, that they had just met, was recounting their battle! "Is there more?" Mia demanded. "Sure there is!" Piped up Katie. "All the girls pooled together their energy together to try and heal you because you were in a coma or something. All of the guys got mad at Saya 'cause she woke everybody up from their sleep. But anyways," Katie said as she waved her hands, "the girls got Ryo to help, and you came back good as new!" "Ryo?!" Mia exclaimed, blushing. Rinoa, Katrina, Sanya and Saya snickered. "And?" Mia asked, planting her face in a hand, still quite red. "Well, someone had a fight and I think Sanya and Rinoa went out for a walk with Cye and Rowen. When the guys came back carrying the girls 'cause they were tuckered out, one of the guys blew their tops, but the girls were just tired. Then you and Saya had a good talk, 'cause I think it was Ryo or Sage that lost it." Saya giggled. "Sounds like them," she smiled. "Uh-huh," Katie replied. "Anyways, you and the girls and I think Ryo saved the day." "Wow" Mia said.

"Uh-huh!" Katie beamed. "I just looooove Amanda's stories!!" "Thanks," Amanda said. "Well, now we have to do when you're sad," Moira said. "We'll just plop down one of Amanda's stories in front of you, and that will cheer you up!" Moira said, smiling at Katie. "I only wish I had my pictures," Katie said. "You look like you walked right out of them!" "Yeah, it's true!" Amanda confirmed. "I love Katie's pictures!" "Me too," Katie piped in, and she and Amanda laughed. "We may not be talented at what we do-" "but we love it anyways!" Katie finished, interrupting Amanda. Everyone smiled. Then Katie sighed. "Well, do you feel like you know us yet?" "So much for patience," Amanda said under her breath. "Hey!! No bad puns!" Katie told her as she poked Amanda in the arm. "Just kidding!" Amanda replied. "I know," confirmed Katie. "So you two," Moira summarized, "draw pictures and write stories?" "Just for fun!" Katie answered. "Yes," Amanda replied. "Call it a hobby." She smiled. "You guys should get your stuff published," pushed Saya. Having heard this one before, they both said: "It's not that good!" "Everybody's their own worst critic," Katie added to the previous surround sound statement she and Amanda had said. "Besides," said Amanda, "You haven't read any of our stories, or seen the pictures. How would you know?" "Call it a good hunch," Moira said. Katie and Amanda looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Moira noticed the brief hint of suspicion in the air. "Do you know more than you're letting on?" Katie asked. "No, no," Moira insisted, waving her hands. "It's just a really good hunch! Honest!" "Sure," Katie said. "Don't go over-defensive," she told herself. Yet, she just couldn't help it. "Unless," Katie said to herself, "You've read our stuff before!" "Nope," shrugged Moira "Sorry!" "So, it's truly just a hunch?" Asked Katie. "Yup," replied Moira. "Don't you get them too? I believe that everyone does." This statement had every head at the table nodding in agreement. "Good. I'm glad we can all agree." Said Moira.

Then, the conversation launched into the info section. Where Linda, Moira, Amanda and Katie were from, and what they were doing in Japan. "I live here," noted Linda. "And I'm here visiting Linda," said Moira with a lilt in her voice. "I live in Dublin." Katie laughed nervously. "Just playing tourist!" she sweatdropped. "Ditto," smiled Amanda. "So, you're not from Japan then?" asked Linda. "Nope," said Katie. "I'm Canadian." "I'm from the US," said Amanda. "Hm," commented Rinoa. "World-class warriors!" "I guess so," said Katie. "Yeah, that's right!" Amanda piped in. "World-class warriors." She smiled.  
"So," Mia asked, "do you four know what the leftovers are about?" "Leftovers?" repeated the four ladies looking at each other. "Guess they don't," Katrina said. "And neither do we." Katie, Amanda, Moira and Linda thought for a few minutes. "Well, if we were unleashed," Katie said, quoting unleashed, "then something else was also unleashed, I think." Katie finished. "Sounds perfectly logical to me," Linda commented. "But what if it isn't something else that's been unleashed? What if it really is just leftovers?" Amanda asked. "Yeah," Katie said, "but what's our purpose?" "I don't think we know that yet," Amanda answered. "If we did, we'd be all set!" Katie finished. "I think it's something we'll find out with time," Moira said. "And speaking of time," Linda commented, glancing at her watch, "I've got dinner to make." She said. "We're sorry if we've kept you," Mia replied. "No, it's alright," Linda said. "It was very nice to get to know you." This echoed a chorus of "Yeah's" from around the table. Linda, Moira, Amanda and Katie got up to leave. So did Mia, Saya, Sanya, Rinoa and Katrina. The two groups paid their bills up at the podium near the entrance. Miss Perky Waitress smiled at them and asked everyone to please come again.

After the five ladies hopped into Mia's jeep, Linda turned around to face Amanda and Katie. "I didn't want to say this in front of the other girls because I didn't think it would be fair," she said to them. "Oh?" asked Katie. "Well, I wanted to invite you over for dinner," Linda said as she gestured towards them. "I have enough for four, and this way it will be just the four of us and we can truly get to know each other." "Okay," accepted Katie without hesitation. "You're sure you don't mind?" asked Amanda. "If I did," Linda replied with an index finger, "I wouldn't have asked." "If you insist," smiled Amanda. "Just follow us," Linda said as she walked towards her car. "Alright!" shouted Katie in reply. She and Amanda hopped in their rental car.

Linda had a very nice house. It was small by American standards, but at 23, Linda was very fortunate. It had two floors, and was very square in shape. The front foyer led to the kitchen, dining room and upstairs. The dining room led to Linda's small but cozy living room. However, Amanda, Katie and Moira all sat in Linda's kitchen while she tossed the main course in the oven.

"How did you ever manage to own a house at your age, Linda?" Katie asked. "I thought it was tough to own a house in Japan." "So did I," Amanda added. "My parents were cowards," Linda replied casually. "Uh-" Katie was stuck for words. "Cowards?" repeated Amanda. "That's right," Linda said. "They didn't think that they could take care of me, so they put me in an orphanage on the south side of Tokyo. I've worked really hard to get to where I'm at," Linda said as she pulled out a chair for herself and sat down. "And I'm no coward. I have no reason to be," she said as she smiled. "That was a long time ago, and I don't even give it a second thought." Linda concluded. "Oh," said Katie. "Sorry," said Amanda. "No, it's really okay," Linda said, waving her hands. "There's no need to apologize." "Wow," Katie said. "So you worked for this house." "Yup!" Linda beamed. "And awfully proud of it too," added Moira. "Look how tidy she keeps it!" she pointed out. "Thank-you, Moira" Linda said sarcastically. "It's always this clean," she whispered to Amanda and Katie as she got up to see what dinner was doing in the oven. "I'm just teasing her," Moira laughed. "And you enjoy it too," Linda shot back at her. "That smells good," Amanda commented. "Yeah," said Katie as she leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply. "What are you making?" Amanda asked curiously. "Just a pasta dish," Linda answered. "It's one of Moi's favorites." Linda laughed. "Yup! Dinner's going to be good tonight!" Moira said. Linda shut the oven door and sat back down at the table.

"So, what are you two really doing in Japan?" Linda asked. "We're on summer vacation," replied Amanda. "And doing the things we've always wanted to do!" put in Katie. "Have you been wanting to come to Japan for a long time?" Linda asked. "Since 1997," Katie replied. "Since 1999," replied Amanda. "So that's about seven years for you," Linda said, pointing at Katie, "and five years for you." Linda concluded, pointing at Amanda. "Bingo," smiled Katie. "That's correct," smiled Amanda. "Wow," said Moira, "what kept you?" "Uh, a lot of things," started Katie. "Like money, for instance." Amanda finished. The buzzer stopped their conversation as Linda hauled dinner out of the oven.

During dinner, the four women talked about Amanda and Katie's trip to Japan. Linda and Moira also found out what they had done so far, and what they were intended to do. " We were going to go up the Tokyo Tower," Katie insisted, "but now they'll be closed for construction," she said as she shoved some pasta into her face. "Yeah. We were supposed to go see a Shinto temple too," Amanda said. "Which one?" Linda asked. "The Cherry Hill temple!" Katie smiled. "Oh? I know where that is." Linda said. "It's right beside the park, five blocks from the tower." "Yeah, I know," said Katie. "It's on the map in my purse." "Mmmmm" Moira looked like she was on cloud nine. "That's the only word we've heard you say all night!" Katie pointed out. "Hmph-mmmm!" Was all Moira could say. Her face beamed as she chewed. Everyone laughed at that. "There's nothing like a good meal," said Moira as she washed down her last mouthful with some juice. "Everyone knows that!" "I'm glad you think so," Linda replied. Katie and Amanda just laughed. "It is very good," Amanda said, using her fork to make a point. "I have to agree," Katie nodded. "Well thank-you," Linda smiled. "Glad you liked it."  
Linda cleared the dishes, but not before she got a dozen offers for help. Politely rejecting them all, her kitchen looked like it had been untouched in five minutes flat. "That'll make your head spin," Katie thought with raised eyebrows. Noticing the slightest bit of surprise on their faces, Moira pointed out, "She was always good with clean up," "I'll say," agreed Amanda. Katie only nodded her head.

"And just in the nick of time, too." Said a new voice. The ladies flicked their eyes towards the open balcony window, on which stood Shuten. "How did you get there?" Linda said with a wrinkle in her brow. "Quite easily," he quipped, "but you don't need to know the rest." "D'you always pop up like that?" Katie asked. Amanda shot him an annoyed look. "At least he didn't show up during dinner," she thought. "Yes and no," he said, shaking a finger at them. Linda, Katie and Amanda sweatdropped. Moira looked at him with concern. "What is it?" She was the only one who asked.

"Well, " he began, "I have a favor to ask of you ladies." "And that is?" asked Amanda and Katie at the same time. They both crossed their arms. "You see," Shuten started, "I did something when I completed my mission. Upon receiving my armor and my freedom, and giving Lady Kayura her rightful place, the doors to the dark realm were forever sealed." He continued to receive the stares of all four ladies. "That was what caused the sudden onslaught of leftover warriors. They knew I was going to shut their exit off." "You made a mistake," Smirked Katie. "Well," Shuten sweatdropped, "yes and no," he nervously beamed. "My fellow ex-warlords-" "Warlords?!" Amanda immediately questioned. "Ex- warlords," he stressed, "were disaffected from a powerful evil entity named Arago 17 years ago. To keep them from being captured again," Shuten paused, "they were placed in safe havens. I myself do not know where they are, but I was told that you four would." Linda-tachi looked at each other, and then looked back at Shuten. "And you want US to find them?" Linda asked. "You're good," he said, pointing at her. "Yes," Shuten said as he spun off on a tangent, "I would like you to find and free them." "For what cost?" inquired Amanda with a raised eyebrow. "What cost?" he laughed. "Why nothing at all, ladies." "Sorry, but I'll have to repeat my friend here," said Katie, staring at him. "At what cost?" She stressed her words. Amanda rested her chin on folded hands and thought, "Speak, boy." As she smirked. "Uh well," Shuten said as he thought, "I didn't think they'd go this far." "Can't do it yourself?" Linda asked intimidatingly. "Yes!" Shuten said in mid-thought. "I can't do it myself!" "He's asking for help?" Thought Katie and Amanda. All four ladies watched Shuten think aloud to himself with his back turned on them. After a few minutes, Shuten realized what he was doing, and turned around to face the four women again. They didn't look too impressed, not even Moira, who seemed to comprehend him more than anyone else. "What?" he demanded. "You get good at talking to yourself when you're a lone wanderer slash nomad!" he protested. Amanda, Katie, Linda and Moira narrowed their stares.

"Look," Shuten said, "I can't free them. I'm not allowed." "Huh?" Katie asked. "Ah-ah!" scolded Shuten, "Let me finish!" he said as he stared at Katie. She stared back at him. "My power could not free any of them." He concluded. "Since you four are the strongest ladies in the universe, I thought you would be able to do it." "What's involved?" Asked Amanda. "I- I'm not really sure," Shuten said as he sweatdropped. "Great," Amanda said as she flung her hands in the air. "So you don't know about any possible dangers there could be, much less the obstacles we'll be up against, do you?" "Nope," said Shuten as he looked at the ground. "You'll probably have to fend for yourselves on this one." He commented.

"Idiot!" Naaza yelled at the real-time hologram of Shuten. "How does he think that four women are going to be able to get us out alone?" "Because that's all the room he has for," replied Anubis, tapping a finger to his head. "You knew that, right?" he asked Naaza. "Of course," the man with the snake-like eyes replied. "In any case," Rajura commented, extinguishing his illusion, "we'll be the ones doing the thinking to get out of here. It's time we started searching for loopholes." "Loopholes?" Questioned Naaza and Anubis. "Yes," Rajura said, looking at them with the only eye he had. "Ways we can contact the Human Realm." "Ah, I see." Commented the man with the dark blue hair. "Easier said than done," finished Anubis. "I suggest you get thinking, gentlemen." Rajura said as he walked away from the other two men. They looked at each other, then went their separate ways.  



	4. Ghost of A Man

Chapter Three: Ghost of A Man

TheLightsof Infinity  
Chapter Three: Ghost of A Man

Before Katie and Amanda left Linda's house, they arranged to meet Linda and Moira outside the west entrance to Ichinohashi Park the next day. Linda had offered to give Amanda and Katie a guided tour and go with them to the Cherry Hill temple. Moira, of course, was going along. She could never get enough of Ichinohashi Park, she said.

Getting in the rental car, Amanda showed she'd had enough of Shuten by slamming the car door. "The nerve of that guy," she exclaimed. "All that help for the Troopers, but not a scrap for us." She finished as she buckled her seat belt. "He didn't know a blasted thing except for what he wanted." "True, true," Katie replied as she started the car. "Y'know," Katie decided to point out, "isn't it a little strange that the only thing he asked of us was to free his buddies?" "You're right," Amanda agreed. "It's odd he didn't ask us for anything else. He never waited for a reply from us either. He just left after he said he couldn't really help us." "Yup," replied Katie, pulling out onto the road. "you've got that right," she concluded with a sigh. "I'm sure we'll find some way to do this if it's what we're meant to do," Katie said, trying to brighten up the situation. "Sure, but how?" asked Amanda. "If they're sealed off, then we can't possibly go in to get them," she summarized. "What if they could come out?" offered Katie. "Come out?" Amanda asked. "A while ago, I said Shuten made a mistake," Katie implied. "Now use that strategist's mind to think," she said. "Couldn't there possibly be another way out?" "Other doors he could have forgotten," Amanda said in mid thought. "Loopholes!" shed exclaimed. "Exactly," Katie said as she raised a finger. "I think we're the ones that have to make these loopholes wide enough so that they can get out." "Sounds logical to me," Amanda replied. "I guess the how will come later," she said, looking out her window. "Yup," said Katie. They then began their short drive out to the countryside, where they were staying for two months.

The next day, Moira, Linda, Amanda and Katie met outside the park. "It's quite busy today," Linda said, scratching her head. "Probably because of the tower," Amanda offered. "Oh yeah!" Linda said, smacking a fist into one hand. "That's right," she smiled. "Shall we go?" asked Moira. "Follow me," Linda said with a wave of her hand.

The park was extremely crowded and full of tourists. Not to mention, those who were there, to make money off the fall of the tower. "It almost has the air of Central Park," Katie commented. "Almost," Amanda pointed out. "Well, what I meant was, it's got the air of Central Park," Katie finished, "That's what I intended." "Hmm," Amanda commented. "Oh!" Moira beamed. "What's with the crowd?" "Huh?" Katie asked, "What crowd?" "This one," Linda said as she walked towards it. People stood at least 6 feet away from the man in the center, and they had a good reason to be awed and fearful at the same time. "An anaconda." Linda realized, "The manis holdingan anaconda." She just stared at it and joined the rest of the gawking people. "What is it, Linda?" Moira said as she gently shook her best friend's shoulders. Since she was so tall, Linda could see over most of the people. The rest of the girls could not. "What's going on?" asked Amanda. "He's gotan anaconda" Linda trailed off. "An anaconda?!" Amanda nearly freaked. "You mean the vicious snake found in the amazon that can eat men whole?!" "Uhhuh" Linda said. Katie pouted. "I can't see," she said. "We shouldn't even be near this," Amanda smiled nervously, "We should go." She looked at Moira and Katie, then at Linda who was still gawking. "That's so not her style," Moira said concerned. "C'mon guys," Amanda tugged, "Let's go see the Cherry Hill Temple!" "Aw! But I wanna see!" Katie smirked, "Just one peek!" "And join all these gawkers?" Amanda thumbed. "I'm not a gawker," Katie objected, "I'm a natural hall wander." She winked at Amanda and weaved her way to the front of the crowd. "Honestly!" Amanda huffed and crossed her arms.   


The man who was holding the snake was barely doing so. It was a very large, very long, very thick, dark snake. The anaconda had wrapped itself many times around the man's body, and was resting its head in the man's hand The man himself had a lethargic appearance. His hair was olive green, and badly styled as it stuck out everywhere. His eyes were half-open, and his eyelids took on an unnatural lilac hue. The irises of his eyes were so dark, they could not be told apart from the pupils. Linda was willing to bet they were black, she thought as she stared at him. The man was massaging the back of the snake's head, her brow furrowed in disbelief. Katie turned around at the front of the crowd to see that Linda was still staring at the snake charming man.  


The small movement at the front of the crowd caught the snake charmer's eye. He followed the short lady's gaze upward to the dark-hared lady that was staring at him intensely. He grinned to himself realizing he had accomplished step one of his plan. He looked at the snake he was massaging kindly, and made it disappear. It had peacefully done its job. Linda noticed the snake had disappeared and morethe man in the middle of the crowd was oddly dressed! Her eyes went just a little wide as she realized he was wearing a poor excuse for a tunic, sand colored and supported by only one shoulder. It was held in place to his waist with a white chord, and he wore loose pants, and no shoes. For his next defiance, the green hared man asked an emerald-colored cobra to appear. It hissed making most of the crowd jump in surprise. The snake charmer merely closed his eyes, and silently waved one hand. "No excessive movement," he thought. The emerald snake got straight to work. Moving this way, and that, it hissed, scaring most of the crowd. It was searchingsearching for an indescribable aura. One of four would do, it thought, when it found one, front row, right hand side. A little far to reach, but it could be done. As the cobra tried to pull itself to the left of the snake charmer he turned, slightly. Then the cobra lashed out! It was all slow motion for her, as Linda watched it happen. She shoved everybody out of the way, and got to Katie. Justification shone in her eyes as she an arm in front of Katie's throat and pushed her a few steps back. The look on Katie's face was shock. The snake finished its job as it sunk its teeth into Linda's arm. She gritted her teeth and hissed herself. "Linda!!" Katie screamed as she raised her hands to her face. Moira and Amanda pushed their way through the crowd at this.  


The snake charmer looked up at Linda. "You're fast," he spoke. "I know," she shortly replied, staring at him, her eyes a shade of very dark brown as she narrowed her gaze. The man gave the snake two pats and it disappeared. He smirked at Linda, and faded into the sunlight kissed air.  


"Linda!!" Moi called and ran over to her. Amanda pushed most of the gawkers aside. "Give her some room!" she shouted at them. Katie looked at Linda's arm. "Oh my God" she mumbled. "We've got to get you to a hospital!" Katie told her. Linda looked at her arm. "So much for the park," she commented. "C'mon, let's go," Amanda urged. "We've got the car," she finished. "The park can wait," said Moi sternly. "I'm driving," Katie thumbed at herself as she and the other girls joked to the rental car.

At the hospital, the emergency room wasn't overly busy, so the girls really lucked out. Linda explained her cause to the nurse on duty and showed her the bite. The nurse told her something they didn't understand and picked up the phone. Linda sat back down with Moira and company. "What did she say?" asked Moira with worry in her face. "She's calling the specialist," Linda said tiredly. "She doesn't look so hot," Katie thought. Linda was a little paler and her breathing was slowing. Amanda looked worried. "That specialist had better haul ass," she commented. "Don't worry," Linda said with a wave of a hand, "they're good here." She smiled. A few minutes later, a man in a white coat and glasses came down with a stretcher following him. He introduced himself and so did Linda. "What kind of snake were you bitten by?" he asked as he knelt down in front of her. "A bright green one," she rasped. "A cobra," Katie put in. Mizuno-isha looked at her. "Are you sure?" "Yes," Katie nodded. "She saved me from it." Dr. Mizuno turned back around to face Linda. "Well Kimiko-san, you didn't tell me you're a heroine!" he smiled at her and helped Linda into the stretcher. "Lie down," he told her kindly. "We've got you now and everything is going to be just fine." Then the doctor and nurse whisked her away to the elevator, double-time. "He'd better be good," Moira said, staring at them.   


The green hared man could only think the same thing, as he stood behind the three girls. He held a little garter snake in his hands. He too, stared at the elevator doors. The snake charmer then placed the garter snake on the ground. But before doing so he cupped his hands and whispered to it, "Stay close to the wall and let no one see you. Find out where the lady is." The little spring green snake slipped out of his hands and made it's way over to the corner of the wall and waited. When the elevator doors opened, it quickly slithered in. This all went unnoticed by Moira, Amanda, and Katie, as they were too worried about Linda. The heavy-eyed man knew he'd played this to his full advantage. Now, all he had to do was wait for the poison from the cobra to exhaust Linda and make her fall asleep.

Dr. Mizuno had given the poison antidote to Linda, and told her to put on a hospital nightshirt and pants. "This is just incase any swelling occurs," he told her. "However, we gave you the antidote in time, so I don't think there will be any swelling. We'll keep you here for a while for observation," he concluded. "Okay," Linda mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Dr. Mizuno smiled at her then looked at the nurse. "Put Kimiko-san in 206," he ordered. "Alright, Dr. Mizu-" The nurse cut herself off as something caught her eye. "Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!!" "WHAT?" demanded Dr. Mizuro as he whipped his head around. "I," the nurse stammered, "I saw a little green snake," she finished. "Oh?" he questioned, "Where?" "By the door," the nurse pointed, but it was gone. "You're sure you haven't been bitten yourself?" he kidded. The nurse gave him an angry look. "No, but I'll take Kimiko-san now." She pulled the rolling stretcher out of the ER. The little green snake had curled on the bottom of the stretcher as it rolled into the elevator.   


When the elevator stopped, the nurse got out and stopped in front of the nurse's station. She filled out a form and had two male nurses follow her to room 206. They carefully picked Linda up and placed her on the bed. They all walked out, and the men took the stretcher with them. The little green snake sat on the floor and flicked out its tongue. It smelled the lady. It was in the right place. It climbed up the leg of the chair next to Linda's bed, which was no easy task. It took the little green snake a full 20 minutes to get to the top of the back of the chair. It stared at her, then flicked its tongue out again it balanced itself on the rail of her bed, slithered along past her fingers and dropped down onto the edge of the bed. It made its way onto Linda's gently rising torso, curled up, and went to sleep.

Moira looked at her watch. They'd been waiting for 40 minutes. "I'll be right back guys, " she said to Amanda and Katie. She walked up to the nurse at the station. "excuse me, where is Linda Kimiko?" "Room 206," the nurse said after typing in Linda's name into the computer. "Thank-you," Moira replied. "She's in 206, let's go!" said Moira to Amanda and Katie. "Alright!" said Katie. "I hope she's alright," said Amanda. The girls walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button.

In her sleep, Linda found herself in the middle of Ichinohashi Park. It was strangely quiet. Nothing but the sounds of a few singing birds and the odd car. The sun was out, with only a few clouds in the sky. In front of her sat the green hared man with anaconda. It was wrapped around his upper body and he massaging the back of its head. "You!" She addressed the man, yelling. She was ready to call her armor. "Yes, me," he replied calmly. "What do you want?" Linda demanded. "I want you to take something," he replied and looked up at her. She stared at him with suspicion this time. The man shut his eyes and shook his head. He held out his free hand. When he opened his fist, there appeared a little spring green colored garter snake. "I want you to take it," he told her. She stared at the little snake and frowned. "It doesn't bite," the man said a tad offended. "Don't turn up your nose." Linda took a step forward. "Why?" She asked. "Because you're the only one who can," he commented. He held out the snake to her. "Take it," he ordered. "It's the right thing to do." Linda frowned at it, but moved in to pick it up. When she had the snake cupped in her hands, it flicked its tongue and looked at her. Then it nestled its head back down and shut its eyes. Linda held it up to her eye level and stared at it. Then lowering it, she asked, "What now?" The man smiled dangerously at her, or at least, he appeared to. "Wake up, Linda," he said to her. "How did you?" she demanded of him. "You need to wake up," he replied. "But-" she refused, "my name!" "I have ears too," he smartly replied. "wake up, Linda!" he commanded her. She started to glow faint amber as she stared at the green-hared man. "Your name" she trailed off, wrinkling her brow at him. He smiled at her and waved.

When Moira and co founded Linda's room, they all shuffled in and shut the door. Linda was mumbling in her sleep. The girls just stopped in their tracks. Linda was glowing a faint amber, her brow wrinkled about something only she was involved in. "Linda?" Moira said. "ah" Katie piped in. "She's got a snake in her hands!" she said, tugging Amanda's sleeve. "A snake?" Amanda questioned. Moira walked up to her best friend. "Wake up, Linda," she said, shaking her friends' shoulders gingerly. "Mmm" Linda replied. "Linda wake up," Moira said louder. "Buh.." Linda said. Her hands that held the snake jerked. It opened its eyes and flicked its tongue. Then it stared at Linda. "Wake-up, Linda!" Moira shouted at her. Linda bolted straight up in bed. "The snake!" she thought and looked to her hands. There it was, just as the man had asked her to do. "You okay?" Moira asked. "Yeah," Linda said slowly, "I'm fine." "What's with the snake?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow. "I had to take it," Linda said looking at the little snake, which stayed glued to its spot, flicking its tongue. She looked it wonderingly, when the snake turned its head to the door. It flicked its tongue a few times. Standing in the slim window of the door, was the snake charmer. Linda's gaze narrowed as she flung off the covers and shoved down the bed rail. "Huh?" said Amanda, "What is it?" Linda marched right towards the door and literally ripped it open, right off the hinges. Everybody's eyebrows raised 2 feet off their heads, even the snake charmer's.

Linda held out the little snake to him. "You broke the door," he pointed out. "How did you know my name?!" she demanded. "I told you I have ears," he said calmly. Then, just to annoy her he pointed out again, "You broke the door," using an index finger. "I know," Linda said as she stared him down. Amanda, Moira, and Katie could only watch them in the hallway. "How did you know my name?" Linda demanded again. The man pointed at the snake. "That's my body," he said. "What?" said Katie and Amanda in disbelief. Linda shot him a look. "You're serious," she said sarcastically. "Yes," he replied. "That's how I know your name. Your friend was calling for you," he smiled, then gently took the snake from Linda's hands. As he held it, the snake curled around his wrist and faded into his skin like water into sand. None of the girls said anything. "The bite you received was on purpose," the green-hared man continued. "You carried my soul." Katie's lip twitched and she made a nasty face. "Ewww," she said to herself. "I don't believe I asked for comments from the peanut gallery over there!" he said sharply to her. Katie rolled her eyes. Linda stared at him with a wrinkled brow. "How?" she asked. "I don't know," the man replied. "Only you could tell us how you did it, for all I know, I could have gotten lost if it wasn't you leading me here. Now I'm free. You truly do have power," he commended her. Then, he untied the chord of his waist and placed it in Linda's right hand. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "Uh..You're welcome," Linda said slowly.

As the man turned to leave, his poor excuse for a tunic slipped off his shoulder. He grabbed it and tied it around his waist, and continued to walk on. Amanda coughed. Katie blushed and looked away. Moira and Linda just stared. "He didn't say his name," Linda finally spoke after a minute. "Can't anyone else see him?" Katie asked. "They're gonna stick him in the Mental Ward if they see him," she finished. "I think we're the only ones who can see him," Amanda said. "I don't think so," Moira commented. "Look at all the people watching him!" she was right. Every pair of eyes watched the green hared man walk to the elevator and stepped inside. Before the doors closed, he waved at Linda. Then he was gone.

"You're awake?" another voice asked. The girls turned around to face a smiling Dr. Mizuno. "How do you feel, Kimiko-san?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "I..um.." was all she managed to say." "Hmm" he looked at her sternly. "You must still be waking up," he confirmed. "Why don't you go have a seat on your bed, and I'll make sure you're good to leave." Linda nodded and went back to her room, and Dr. Mizuno followed. Moira Company stayed outside. Dr. Mizuno whisked a curtain around Linda's bed and did his job. About fifteen minutes later, Dr. Mizuno left Linda's room and handed the nurse at the station a clipboard. Linda followed and got her clothes and belongings.

  


In the parking lot, Linda apologized. "For what?" Amanda asked. "For the park," Linda said. "and the temple." "It's alright," Katie replied. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, it can be done some other time." "How long are you here for?" Moira asked, concerned. "Two months," Amanda commented. "Oh?" Linda asked as she got in the back. "Then I've got an excellent idea for all of us!" "Oh?" Amanda asked. "Yes. We'll have to discuss it at my place though. I've got the brochures. I really think you'd love it," Linda told them. "Alright," Katie said as they backed out and dove off.  


At Linda's house, the girls were surprised by Linda's idea. "A train?" asked Katie with delight. "A scenic route by train," Amanda said dreamily. "Sounds wonderful." "Uh-huh," Katie agreed. "There's discounts in these brochures, so it shouldn't be too expensive. I hope," Linda said. "Sounds great," Moira commented. "I've never been." "So, what do you think?" Linda asked Amanda and Katie. "Is it a go?" "Hmm," said Katie, "Think we can swing it?" "I think so," said Amanda. "It's only a day so it's not too bad." "Great!" beamed Moira. "It's a go then," Linda smiled. "This will be super," she finished. 


	5. It had to be Spiders

Chapter Four: It had to be Spiders

TheLightsofInfinity  
By Patience  
Chapter Four: It had to be Spiders

"Train!!" Katie yelled excitedly as her alarm clock went off. Her adrenaline was already pumping and she was all ready to jump out of bed when she opened her eyes. Katie almost screamed, except she clasped a hand over her mouth. Floating above her head was a spider web, with a grey spider in the middle of it. "Mmmmmm!" Katie whined as she squeezed her eyes shut and winced. When she opened her eyes, it was gone. She blew out a huff of breath to see if the web was still there. It wasn't very strong. Then she blew a second time, stronger. Then she blew a third time. Nothing moved. There were no shiny, glinting spider webs to be found. Katie waved a hand around above her head. She saw nor felt anything. "Henna," she thought, then sat up when her door flung open. "Ready yet?" Amanda happily asked. In the blink of an eye, the room was crawling in spiders. "Uh" Katie managed to say as she pointed above Amanda's head. "Huh?" Amanda looked up to find a huge tarantula right above the doorframe. She made a big-eyed face. By this time, there was a whole army of tiny spiders marching across Katie's covers. This was enough to send Katie sprinting out of the room, dragging Amanda behind her. "I hate spiders!" Katie yelled as she and Amanda went stomping down the stairs. The lady of the house popped up at the bottom. "Hey!" She exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "What big idea, eh?" She inquired in broken English. "Kumo!" Katie motioned with her hands. "Dai kumo!!" Katie spoke in broken Japanese. "Kumo?" The lady asked with an eyebrow raised. "Hai, hai! So da yo!!" "So?" She asked. "You do it." The lady of the house turned around and walked away.   


"Aw!" Katie said as her jaw hung open. "That was really weird," Amanda commented. "They just appeared all of a sudden, ne?" "Yeah," Katie confirmed, "just like in the movies." "Let's go see if they're still there," Amanda suggested as she headed upstairs. "They could be gone for all we know." Katie followed her. When Amanda opened the door, Katie's room had returned to normal. "Gone??" Katie asked as she peeked her head in the doorway. "They're all gone!" Katie said, amazed. She took a few steps into her room. A big black spider slid down from the ceiling right infront of her face. "Ack!" Katie said as she backed away from it. "Noooooo" she whined. "It had to be spiders!!" She complained. "I can't stand spiders!!" Katie crossed her arms and pouted at Amanda. "No way. Absolutely not!" "Not what?" Amanda asked. "There is no way I'm letting one of those things bite me!" She said, pointing at Amanda. A flash in the mirror caught Amanda's eye. "Hey," she commented, "since when did you get blue highlights in your hair?" "Me?" Asked Katie. "I've never highlighted my hair before. Why?" "It's just that in the mirror" Amanda trailed off. "In the mirror?" Katie turned to the little oval mirror on her wall and played with her hair. "I don't see any," she noted. "Well, anyways," Amanda said, "we need to get going." "Alright," Katie replied. "I'm on it."

"So," the blue-haired man thought, "can't stand spiders, eh?" He put a finger to his chin. "So much for that approach." He shrugged. "She didn't see me like I thought she would," Kuroda commented to himself. "Only the other woman did." He stopped pacing. "This could be a problem," he said as he stared off into the deep maroon that surrounded him. In his mind, Kuroda opted for Plan B. She'd have to find out where he was sometime.

"Hey guys!" Katie waved at Linda and Moira. "Hi!" Amanda waved. Linda and Moira smiled. "You both got here just in time," Linda remarked. "The train leaves in ten minutes." "Ack!" Katie said. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!!" She panicked as she dragged the three other ladies along with her. Amanda-tachi gave yelps of surprise. As they passed by the ticket window, Amanda saw it again. So did Moira. "What's that?" She asked. "It's the same guys again!" Amanda replied. "The same guy what?" Katie asked as she continued to drag everyone along. "They guy with the blue highlights!" Amanda yelled at her. "You mean," Katie said, catching her breath infront of the train, "the one I didn't see yet? The one I missed this morning?" "Yeah," Amanda said, raising a finger. "That's the one!" The ladies made it to the train in record time, and got on board. "It was strange," Moira commented. "It looked like he was dragging us instead of you!" "Really?" Katie asked in amazement. Moira nodded. "Can I try it again and see if I can see him?" Katie asked. Amanda snickered. Moira and Linda sweatdropped. "Just kidding!" Katie laughed. "But you really didn't see it?" Linda asked. "Even I saw a glimpse of whoever it was." "Hm," Katie said with a surprised look on her face. I must be missing out!" She said with a bit of a pout. "Oh well," she laughed. "I think this is probably more than an 'oh well' situation Katie," Amanda told her. "It most likely means something." "True, true," Katie replied, "but I'm here to enjoy the scenery. Shuten and his buddies will have to wait." With that, Katie took a quick look out the window. The train was starting to move. She didn't even notice the man with one eye staring at her.

At noon, a light lunch was served, starting with ice water. "So, are you enjoying it so far?" Linda inquired. "It's fantastic," Amanda replied. "It's been wonderful," Katie said. "The scenery's awesome!" "Here's your water," a waiter announced as he approached them. "Oh good," Moira smiled. "I'm really thirsty." She waited for the man to hand out the glasses and thanked him. As the waiter handed Katie her drink, Amanda saw it again. "Oh" she gasped at the glass. "What?" Everyone else asked. "Look, look!" Amanda said in a rushed whisper as she poked her best friend in the shoulder. "What, what?" Katie asked. "Your glass," Amanda hissed. "What?" Katie was completely oblivious. "It's just condensation." "Wipe it off," Amanda ordered, "and look." So, Katie wiped all the condensation off of the outside of her glass. "It's just water," she said, stirring the ice around. "Can't you see it at all?" Amanda asked her. "Look carefully." She stressed. Katie rolled her eyes. "We can all see whoever it is except you." Linda pointed out. "Well, maybe I'm not supposed to see him." Katie objected. Linda and Moira got up and went to the other side of the table and stared at the glass. "You're not in the reflection," Moira noted. "Just like last time." "Really?" Katie asked. She put her nose up to the glass, but all she could see was her own warped face. "He does the same thing that she does!" Amanda said as she saw the man's face warp. "That's no ordinary person." Linda declared. "It's one of the men we were asked to free," she spoke quietly. "Hm," said Moira, Amanda and Katie. "I really can't see him, though." Katie said with a wrinkled brow. Her face warped again in the glass as she tried hard to find what everyone else could easily see. "There's no one else there," Katie commented. "Well," suggested Amanda, maybe we should wait." She leaned back in her chair. "Nothing much has happened yet." "Perhaps," said Moira with a smile, "you just need an akward glance." "An akward glance?" Katie asked. "Yeah," replied Moira. "Like out of the corner of your eye, for example. Something that you're not really expecting or looking for." "Ah! That's right!" Amanda said, smacking a fist into her palm. "He might not be strong enough to get your attention, Katie." "It doesn't take that much to get my attention," she said with a pout. "But, he's trapped, so any power he has could be weakened." "Hm," said Katie as she stared at the glass, then flicked it twice with a fingernail. "I guess you guys are right," she commented. "I'll wait," Katie spoke with a smile. "Looks like you'll have to," said Moira, "lunch is here!" Moira and Linda went back to their seats across from Amanda and Katie. The rest of lunch was served, and the ladies switched the topic of conversation.

Kuroda realized he was now being completely ignored. "Shimatta," he cursed to himself. Now he'd have to let all the loonies in the bin out. By this, he meant that he'd have to re-animate all of the suspended soldiers surrounding him. They were all ready to trample over him- except they were frozen in stance. Right now, they all thought they'd been paralyzed by an Ultimate Goddess. Once Kuroda removed this illusion from their warped brains, they'd all run to the mirror looking for the exit. That didn't matter. Kuroda knew the soldiers could be easily handled, and once he had the lady with him, his safe passage would be granted. He and the lady would be the only ones leaving. The poor demented souls would all be left to crash into the following darkness. He was ready.

"Lunch was great," said Moira, quite satisfied. Linda, Katie and Amanda agreed with her whole-heartedly. The waiter came around again to collect the noontime dishes. Katie asked for some more water, and as she motioned to her glass, she knocked it over. "Agh!" Katie panicked. She madly wiped up the remaining water on her side of the table, and Moira did the same infront of her. On the glass, the man glared at her as he shouted something silent. Katie's gaze narrowed on the glass. "You saw it, didn't you?" Amanda said as she elbowed Katie out of the way. "I" Katie trailed off. "I need to go visit the ladies room. 'Scuse me, girls." Katie smiled at them. She got up from the table and walked in the direction of the washrooms.

On her way, Katie stopped infront of a big mirror to see if she could find the man with the eye patch again. "Hm," Katie thought as she stared. "Where'd he go?" She put her face right infront of the mirror. Kuroda vanquished his hold on the soldiers. Suddenly, the mirror infront of Katie turned dark. "Eh?" Katie said as she backed away. "Yahhhhhhh!" A voice yelled as a chain lashed out from the mirror. "Nnnnngh!" Katie heaved as she tried to pull the chain away from her neck. It started to drag her towards the mirror. Katie braced her feet on the wall, pulling in the opposite direction. There was a huge pull on the chain, and Katie was pulled headfirst into the dark mirror.

"Wagh!" Katie yelled as she plunged into the strange dimension. Chains were surrounding her from every direction. She was tied and bound. "Well, well, look at what we have here," a rough voice commented. Katie stared up to find a large number of greedy-looking soldiers. "Lemmie go, you jerks!" She yelled at them harshly. One hand picked her up. That soldier looked at her and laughed. Katie wiggled this way and that, trying to free herself. "You're a feisty one," it commented. "We like to play with the feisty ones," it said evilly. "You'll never touch me!" Katie whipped back. "Heh, heh," it laughed as it gripped her face. Katie shot it a dirty look as her necklace bristled under the chains. It turned her face from side to side, pondering something altogether evil. Katie shut her eyes and thought, "Stupid asses!!" She visualized her shield, and it breaking off the chains in a huge wash of light. "Uagh!" Cried the soldier who had gripped her face. He lay smoldering on the ground infront of her. So did most of the others. "Armor of Patience! I call for you! Don yourself!" Kate felt a rush of positive energy as her armor materialized. The remaining few soldiers looked at her hungrily. "The next one who moves," Patience said as she loaded a fist full of arrows, "dies." As the soldiers dared to test her threat, they moved, and Patience let her stash fly. "Fatal flash!" She yelled. It finished them off.

Patience stopped to look around. "Hm," she thought. "No eye-patch man." Then she got an idea. "Hey!!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! Eye-patch man!" She looked around. Nothing. She walked forward for a few paces then stopped again. "Hey!! You want to get out of here, ne?" More soldiers surrounded her again as they pinpointed her quiet yells. "Guh!" She said at their sudden assembly. "Sorry boys, but you're not who I'm looking for." She loaded up some more arrows. "Fatal Flash!" The shards of gold light hit the men and took them out. "They grow just like weeds," Patience thought with a frown. She continued her journey onward, avoiding the cobwebs that she found.

"Tochimou!" yelled Kuroda. All of the soldiers stopped in their tracks. Then they turned to face one another and started grappling. "Useless fools," Kuroda said to himself as he hopped across heads and shoulders, avoiding chains and blades. He made his way towards the mirror and Patience, who was walking in his direction.

It seemed that the further she got, the more cobwebs Patience found. She was pushing them out of the way with her bow. "Eeeeewwwwwww" she complained as they made horrible crackling sounds. "Still no sight of the eye-patch man," she thought. "Ugh." Patience found a cobweb right in her face. She madly wiped it off. "Where are you?!" Patience said to herself. "OI!!" She yelled. "Anata wa doko desu ka?" She stopped and put her hands on her hips. Sighing, Patience walked on.

"Does she usually take this long?" Moira asked. "I don't think so," shrugged Amanda. "She's probably playing infront of a mirror trying to find that guy," she finished. "That's probably it!" Linda said, blinking twice. "What if she got sucked in?" Amanda blurted out, putting fists infront of her mouth. "I bet that's what happened!" She said. "Well, let's go check it out," Moira said calmly. The three ladies got up and wandered towards the washrooms. When they got to the mirror in the hall, they stopped. "Look's like the writing's on the wall," Linda said, carefully running her fingers over a scratch mark. "I'll go check the bathroom," Amanda said.

"Katie?" Amanda asked, knocking on the door. "You in there?" No response. She knocked again. "Katie?" Amanda tried to open the door, and when she did, it was unlocked and Katie was nowhere in sight. "She must be in the mirror!" Amanda frowned at her revelation. She turned around and ran back down the hall.

"Guys!" Amanda said, "She has to be in the mirror!" "She's not in the washroom, then?" asked Moira. "Nuh-uh." Replied Amanda, who stared harshly at the mirror. "All evidence points to the mirror," Linda remarked. She touched the glass, but it stayed solid under her fingertips. "And it doesn't look like we're going in either." Linda knocked on the glass. Nothing special happened. "Guess we're waiting." Amanda decided as she leaned against the opposite wall, crossing her arms. Linda and Moira nodded in her direction. So, they all settled in to wait.

Kuroda quickened his pace. If he was going to get out of here, he'd have to hurry. His illusions wouldn't last forever, and they'd all be after his ride out of this hellhole. "Where is she already?" He thought impatiently. "The blasted fools must have dragged her in by now," he assumed to himself. "Oi!!" "Eh?" Kuroda stopped in his tracks. "Anata wa doko desu ka?" "It's her!" He realized. He sprinted on ahead as fast as he could, not daring to say a word back. He'd rather the soldiers broke his illusion later rather than sooner.

Patience kept walking, when she heard the sound of thudding footsteps. "Ngh!" she said as she drew back another arrow. Whatever it was, it didn't sound friendly. Patience decided it would be a bad thing if she didn't take care of it. "Fatal" The thing had the speed of an oncoming train. Patience glared at it. It was a person! And they still didn't stop! Patience waited a few seconds more. It looked sort of maroon-ish not quite like the rest of the soldiers she had run into. "Nani?" Patience didn't have enough time to think as the maroon thing slammed into her. "Ugh!" Patience yelled as she was knocked backwards. Her arrow flew into the air, and exploded into a thousand tiny shards. "Great!!" Yelled Kuroda as he roughly tossed Patience over his right shoulder. "Fireworks!"  


All of the soldiers that had been grappling a few kilometers behind Kuroda stopped to look above themselves. Then they faced Kuroda's direction. "Yaaah!" Yelled one. Then, a great roar came from the rest of the soldiers. Kuroda didn't spare them a single glance. All Patience could see was darkness. "Leave it to a woman to bring something useless like fireworks!" "They're not fireworks!" Patience objected. Then, a low sound like thunder reached both sets of ears. "Hear that?" Kuroda questioned her as he continued to run, "that's your fault, little woman!" "It is not!" She yelled back at him. "You were the one who threw me off!" "What? What's that?" He asked. "I can't hear you! Speak up!" He couldn't help himself but to tease her. Slamming a hand on his shoulder, she turned to face his Kuroda's ear. "I said," she spoke, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Patience yelled as loud as she possibly could in his ear. Kuroda laughed at her. "You can't yell too loud, can you?" "I'm soft spoken," Patience replied coolly. "Soft spoken, eh?" He said mischievously. Then he laughed again. "Look," Patience said, rather annoyed, "you want me to cover your ass or not?" "I don't need you to cover my ass!" He told her. "Oh yeah? Then why are all those men getting closer?" she asked. "Fine, do what you want." Kuroda said. "Just give it to them." "So, you're not interested in getting trampled, then?" Patience yelled over the den. "Not particularly! Now fire already!" Kuroda ordered. "About time," Patience commented, rolling her eyes. She pulled back a fist full of arrows. "Fatal flash!" She said as she let them go. The attack took out a huge chunk of soldiers. She did this for a few minutes more while Kuroda ran.  
  
Then, someone attacked from the front. "Ragh!" Kuroda yelled as he smacked a blade away with his forearm. "They're waiting at the mirror!" He thought. "Shimatta!" He hissed. Patience just kept firing her stash. Kuroda could deal with whatever was infront of him, she decided.

The soldiers infront of them were still attacking with all of their might. Kuroda was still knocking all of the blades away, only now he was having a tougher time doing it. Patience was still firing arrows over his back. The blades were flying everywhere as they came and left. One whacked Patience on the head. "Watch it, will 'ya?!" She yelled at him. "They're all infront of the fricking mirror," he yelled at her. "What do you expect me to do?!" "Put me down!" She told him. "I can take them out!" "Hell, no!" He returned sharply. "You're my only way out of here, so let's go!" He jumped up in the air and yelled, "Tochimou!" The soldiers paused for a brief moment, then started fighting with each other. "Now don't fire!" he told her strictly. "Or you'll break it!" "Yeesh!" Patience replied. "Alright, I won't!" "We're almost there, so don't screw it up," he replied. "Oh please," Patience snapped at him. "Have a little faith." "Hmph," replied Kuroda.

Blades and chains were still flying as they reached the other side of the crowd. As Kuroda dropped down to the ground, a blade whizzed by Patience's ear and sliced her left shoulder. She hissed. "Nani yo?" Kuroda demanded. "Nothing! Get going!" Patience ordered him. "Just move!" She looked at him out of the corner of her right eye. "You want to get out of here, ne? So move!" Kuroda rolled his eyes and began to run again. Then, he got an idea. "There's a force field around the mirror," he lied. "But it's special. People like you can't feel anything once you enter it." He concentrated on his next illusion. Patience turned her head to look. "But I can't see it!" "You wouldn't," he told her. "Put your weapons away before you loose them," Kuroda instructed as he finished his illusion. "Mienai," he mumbled under his breath. "What?" Asked Patience. "What was that?" She asked as she put away her arrows. "Nothing," he told her. As she let go, her arrows spilled all over the place. "Didn't I tell you to put them away?" He demanded. "I did!" She yelled back. "They went everywhere," he pointed out. "Had you waited to go into the force field, I wouldn't have this problem. I can't even feel my bow, and I'm still holding it!" "Well, I couldn't wait any longer. Besides," he replied, "we're almost there. Kuroda kept running. "Get ready." He advised.

"This is my chance," he thought. "Now that she's got that open wound, I can slip in, then out." He looked ahead and smirked to himself. "Perfect." "Uh hello?" said Patience. "Earth to eye patch man!" "Nani?" He asked. "What do you want me to do to get ready?" Patience asked with a wrinkled brow. She had no idea of what he was intending to do. "Just hang on." "Hang on?" she laughed. "To what? How can I hang on when I can't feel a bloody thing?" Kuroda sighed exasperatedly. "Put your bow around your neck and grab on to my shoulder." Since she really didn't have much of a choice, Patience slung her bow around her neck, and grabbed Kuroda's shoulder with both arms. "Alright, you'd better be ready!" Kuroda tightened his grip around her waist. "Mochiron yo!" She replied. "Get going!"

With the mirror only a few steps away, Kuroda dug his fingers into Patience's wounded shoulder and jumped. He thanked himself that he'd put that illusion on her. Not only would a scream be bad, it would break his illusion on the soldiers fighting with each other behind them. Any scream from this lady would just sound, well, bad.

Kuroda ran into the mirror and passed through it like nothing was there. When they got to the other side, only Patience appeared. The mirror fell off the wall and broke with a loud crash. "Katie!" Amanda exclaimed. She, Linda and Moira ran up to her quickly. Then, Kuroda appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the remains of the mirror. "Where'd he come from?" Linda asked. Katie turned around. "The mirror!" she said. "Hey," Amanda spoke, noticing Katie's shoulder; "doesn't that hurt?" "Huh?" Katie asked, unarming herself. "You mean this?" she asked, pointing to her left shoulder. "Mmmmm." Moira commented. "Looks bad." "It does?" Katie asked as she turned her head to look. "I don't feel a thing."  
Kuroda shook the glass out of his hair and found Katie just in time. "Don't look!" He shouted at her. "Naze?" She asked, annoyed. Kuroda took off the dark green sash from his waist and pinned Katie against the wall. "Listen, little woman," he ordered; "you're NOT to look at it!" He nearly growled all of this at her as he deftly wrapped the sash around her shoulder. Katie watched him. "Heythat's mine." She spoke, looking at Kuroda's left hand. "So?" He replied. "I'm talking about the blood, y'know." Katie pointed out. "I know," confirmed Kuroda. "That force field thing was a lie, wasn't it?" she asked him. Kuroda finished tying the sash. "I still can't feel anything." Katie told him. "You want to?" Kuroda threatened, smirking. Katie didn't say anything; she just gave him some kind of pout. "Nemuru," he said to her. Katie slowly blinked her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall. "I know who you are," she smirked. "You don't say," Kuroda commented. "Yeah," Katie yawned. You're the" she said sleepily. "Gen" she held her forehead with her right hand, trying to fight Kuroda's illusion, but she was honestly too tired. The loss of blood was starting to get to her, and her armor was taking her energy to heal her. Clenching her teeth, she stared at him hard. "Masho!" she continued to stare at him, but her head was getting heavy for her to hold up. "Nemuru," Kuroda told her as he poked a finger at her forehead. "They were right about you," he commented. "You are a feisty." He smirked. "When I wanna get my point across." Katie told him as she fell asleep. Her body glowed a dim green.

"So, you're the Gen Masho?" Moira asked. "What did you do to her?" Amanda demanded of Kuroda. "She's sleeping. And yes, I am the Gen Masho," he replied proudly. Linda walked over and carefully picked Katie up. "You never told us how you got here," Linda reminded him. Kuroda laughed lightly. "Like Yamanouchi, I too had a body outside of my sanctuary." He continued to smirk at the three girls. "The little brown spider behind the mirror," he thumbed. "Yamanouchi?" Linda said wonderingly. "Is that his name?" Kuroda laughed again. "You mean the man with the snake eyes, ne?" he said, stretching an eyelid. "Yeah, that's him." Linda said. "He was having a bit of a bad hair day too," she pointed out. Kuroda had a good laugh at her last comment. "I believe we've got the same person," he said between bits of laughter. "And your name is?" Linda asked. Moira looked at her best friend and sweatdropped. "You're not having too much luck with names, Linda." Moira mumbled to her. Kuroda also laughed a little at Moira's comment. "So Yamanouchi was an aho, eh?" He placed a hand on his hip and harrumphed. "Nothing changes," he commented. "Did he say anything about Koma?" Kuroda asked. The ladies shrugged to each other. "Who's Koma?" Amanda asked. "Koma Toshitada." Kuroda said. "Or Shuten Doji." "Oh," Moi-tachi commented. "Shuten. Of course!" Moi said, tapping her forehead. "Nope, nothing about him." Amanda confirmed. "You're putting me on," Kuroda disagreed. "Noooooo," Amanda said, wagging a finger at him. "Not a peep!" "Hm!" Kuroda replied, scratching his head. "He's changed!" All of the ladies got weird looks on their faces. "Don't ask me," Kuroda told them. "Ask Koma." "Your name?" Linda asked again. She was determined to get at least more than one of their names. Kuroda raised his eyebrows at her. "Tenacious," he thought. "Kuroda Jirougorou," he spoke with an actor's bow. "And now," he commented, "kieru!" In the blink of an eye, he vanished into thin air.  


"Oh!" Moira did a double take. "He's gone!" She walked over to where Kuroda had been standing. "Nothing!" Kuroda smirked to himself at the end of the car where he was leaning against the wall. "What are we going to do with Katie?" Linda asked as she looked down at her. "I can't carry her forever." "Let's go sit her back at the table," Amanda suggested. "I think the tour is almost over, and she's not glowing as much any more." So, Linda, Moira, Amanda and Katie headed back to the dining car.

Even after twenty minutes, Katie was still asleep at the table. Amanda was trying madly to wake her up. "You can't wake her," a voice echoed around them. "Kuroda!" Amanda objected. "It's okay," Linda assured her. "I should be able to take her to the car." With a lot of movement, and a small grunt, Linda had Katie in her arms again.

"Y'know," commented Amanda outside the train, "that's really amazing!" "Thanks," smiled Linda. "She's good like that," Moira commented. Linda-tachi made their way through the crowd and got to the rental car that Amanda and Katie shared. Amanda opened the passenger side front door, and Linda popped Katie down in the seat. Then she buckled her in. "Thanks a lot," Amanda said with a bow. "We'll follow you to your place," Linda told her. "Then I can carry her in for you." "Arigato gozaimasu," Amanda accepted. "No problem," Moira said. "What are friends for?" She smiled at Linda and Amanda.

Kuroda spotted Koma and Yamanouchi in a far corner of the train platform. "Banzai!" Yelled Koma when he saw Kuroda. "She did it!" He beamed at Kuroda when he stopped infront of them. "It's been a while," Kuroda commented. "Good to have you out," Koma told him. "Yeah," Kuroda agreed as they walked away from the platform, getting weird stares from those around them. Kuroda took a deep breath and smiled. "So," he began, "I've heard you're a changed man, Yamanouchi!" Yamanouchi just coughed in reply. "At least I thanked her." "Oh yeah?" Kuroda asked. "What makes you think I didn't?" "Hmph," Yamanouchi said, crossing his arms. "I'll bet you didn't thank the lady." "That still doesn't answer my question" Kuroda trailed off as they walked into the parking lot. Koma and Yamanouchi got into the front of Koma's car, and Kuroda sat in the back. "Well?" he insisted as Koma started the car. They drove off to Koma's home. Kuroda still got no answer that he considered reasonable from Yamanouchi. He intended to bug him, all the way back to the house.

^_^ **Patience's Little Comment Section** ^_^

I really hated spiders. But after writing this, I've actually become a little bit more respectful of them. *Audience gasps* I said "a little bit"! I don't kill them (anymore). *laughs* I remembered that they're good for killing and or eating mosquitoes, which I honestly do hate. More so than spiders. I will always hate mosquitoes. However, spiders are still creepy, so I couldn't squish them even if I wanted to. ^_^; So now you should be able to see the comedy in the match up of Katie and Kuroda. ^_^

BTW **Kumo = spider; dai kumo = very spider. So da yo = That's right.**


End file.
